Vicis Flies Tergiversatio Time Flies Backwards
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Harry lands in the past he tries to change time but will Harry find destiny cannot be altered no matter how much one tries? will Harry find the Horcux's and stop Voldemort before it's too late or will he die by Severus' hands? slash HBP n DH compatible. Watch as Harry creates a whole new world. He truly is like a phoenix rising from the ashes.
1. Chapter 1

**Vicis Flies Tergiversatio**

**(Time Flies Backwards)**

**Chapter 1**

**Stuck In The Past With No Way Home**

* * *

><p>Harry his behind one of the many statues in Slytherin common room, his thoughts in utter turmoil, for the past nine years he had been in the past; He had tried to change things but by the looks of things he hadn't succeeded very well. He hoped with all his being that Severus wouldn't come back with them. That he hadn't become a Death Eater, those were his thoughts that had plagued him for the past two hours as he stood motionless. Finally a noise caught his attention; he stood around the statue still in the shadows so no one would notice him.<p>

There they were, seven students all clutching their left forearms. In pain but despite that obvious pain they supported grins of satisfaction on their faces. Harry noted that Regulus Black was one of them; a sigh of sadness left his lips.

Onyx eyes met emerald ones; Severus flinched at the utter sadness in them. Betrayal or anger he could cope with but not this all compassing sadness Harry portrayed to him. He looked like a young man who had been utterly defeated. Before Severus could even think about going over, Harry had slunk back into the shadows and went to their dorm.

Once Severus was back in his room, he tried to open Harry's curtain. It didn't open for him; the wards stopped him - that hurt even worse than the sadness. For the past seven years since they started Hogwarts only he had ever been able to get passed them to wake Harry. Now he was excluded from Harry too, a scowl left his face as he tried to push down the hurt and go back to his own bed. He would speak to Harry in the morning; get him to see sense was all the young deluded boy could think as he fell asleep.

X.X.X

When Severus got up the next morning he found the curtains open. Harry was already up and down in the Great Hall, he slipped into his normal seat next to Harry but Harry didn't even so much as twitch as he sat down.

The past eight years hadn't been easy for the green eyed teen. He had defeated Voldemort, and then he had been blasted with a spell that should have made him de-age until he no longer existed. Instead his luck which wasn't good turned him into a nine year old boy and into the past.

He had ended up in the play park Harry remembered from his childhood. The sight that met his eyes made him think he was dreaming, or reliving Snape's memories. Because at that very moment, Lily was flying from the swing, he had only come out of his shock when Lily made a dead flower come back to life. Then he heard a voice very familiar to him - after all it had screeched at him to get up and make breakfast for as long as he could remember. Petunia Evans who had been just as ugly when she was a child as she would be as an adult. Then he watched Severus Snape inform his mum what she was.

Harry had run he didn't know exactly where he planned on going. He just knew he had to get away from there; he couldn't meddle with the past. Harry hadn't had anywhere to go; he was in the past away from all he knew. Nine years old in body, for the first few weeks he had remained out in the cold, freezing his arse off. Instead of celebrating as he knew he should have been with Voldemort gone. Reality had bitterly and quickly sunk in though, Voldemort was very much alive here. In the end the temptation to know his mother - who he couldn't even remember was too much. He had gone back, instead of Severus being the one spying on his mother it was him.

One night a couple coming back from the goodness knows where had seen him. Trying to climb a tree to settle for the night, three weeks of it and Harry was getting used to it. His cupboard hadn't been exactly warm anyways and the past year had been spent in a cold tent. Thankfully though he seemed to be able to use magic without detection even if it was wandless, as he warmed his clothes.

"What are you doing up that tree young man?" reprimanded a woman who had curiously enough the same colour of eyes as him.

"Nothing" murmured Harry flushing beet red.

"It's midnight! Where are your parents?" asked the man now.

Harry looked at them wide eyed, wondering what on earth was going to happen to him. They didn't look like they were going to leave him alone, he couldn't risk using magic. He could only do simple spells without his wand. He had picked up the Elder ward before he was blasted off his feet with that spell. So he had a wand that Dumbledore no doubt walked around with in this time. He didn't know what would happen, or if any spell would work or if it would come out of Dumbledore's wand - he just couldn't risk it. He technically wasn't the wands true master not in this time.

"They are dead" said Harry settling for the truth. It couldn't hurt could it? And he was desperate and desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Oh sweetie, where is your family?" asked the woman kindly her eyes tearing up.

"Well gone" said Harry hollowly, thinking about the exact same people they had mentioned - his parents. For they truly had been his only family. Vernon and Petunia didn't count as family, they never had thought of him as family and he in turn didn't think of them as his family either. He shuddered just thinking about them, but he forcefully reminded himself that he was done with them - they couldn't hurt him anymore.

"Come down from that tree at once" said the man his voice demanding attention.

Harry feeling utterly defeated climbed down lowered his head and waited on them calling the police. He knew he would end up in the system and would maybe end up at Hogwarts again. He had no money, no one to contact he refused to go to Dumbledore. There was nothing for him here…and he didn't even know where to start by trying to get himself home. He thought glumly to himself even if there was a way; he wasn't smart enough to try. He knew he was all brawn really, only idiot who was brave enough to carry things out and defeat Voldemort time and time again. He thought about Hermione and his heart lurched how he wished she was here. Telling him what to do just like when they left to hunt the Horcrux's.

That's when Harry remembered, The Horcrux's he could hunt them down in this time. Finish Voldemort off…save his parents perhaps the two wars. He couldn't do anything as of yet, he would need to get to Hogwarts first…perhaps he could use these few years to get to know his mother. Now if only he could get away from those two nosy parkers - he was a fast runner…perhaps he could run. Those thoughts left him when a hand came down on his shoulder and started guiding him somewhere.

"Please let me go!" said Harry using his best pleading voice.

"Calm down son, you are coming home with us!" said the man trying and failing to sooth the agitated nine year old looking boy.

Harry got a very bad sense of déjà vu as he was marched to the couple's home. He stiffened completely when they opened the gate for number four Privet Drive. Life truly hated him either that or he was entering the house with his grandparents. When he thought about it he didn't even know what his grandparents looked like, either side of them. Petunia didn't have any pictures of her parents up, never showed Dudley a picture of his grandparents. He had no idea what the Potter's looked like either. He hadn't known that Privet Drive had been where his grandparents lived.

As soon as he entered he saw pictures on every surface, of the entire family. He knew with a grand finality that this was the home of his grandparents his dreaded Aunt Petunia and his beloved mother Lily Evans.

"We will give you the couch to sleep on for now…until we get things sorted" said Heather Evans.

"You don't have too…I don't want to be a burden" said Harry wide eyed and extremely uncomfortable. How weird was this? His grandparents just picking up a stray and taking him home. Didn't they realize the danger it was? Although he felt his heart expand his grandparents were like him…willing to help anyone in need.

"Don't be silly!" admonished Henry Evans.

"My name is Heather Evans, this is my husband Henry Evans we have two daughters who are your age. Petunia our eldest and our youngest Lily." explained Heather softly.

"My name is Harry" whispered Harry; he couldn't give them his last name. He would have to plead ignorant or something he couldn't exactly tell them he was a Potter. If he did then he would have to change it before going to Hogwarts. Potter was a pureblood name and it would complicate things - especially how much he looked like his damnable father.

Heather had made a make shift bed for him; they helped the nine year old into the bed. Cuddled him in, and Harry felt tears running down his face. No matter what age he had been before, it didn't matter. Nothing could have stopped the tears; his grandparents were tucking him in! They didn't know but it meant the world to Harry who couldn't remember a time where he was tucked in like a spoiled loved little child. This was stuff of dreams for the young man who was now a boy. Heather, his grandmother bless her heart began crooning at him softly wiping away the tears. Tears of which he hadn't cried in such a long time, he had been in this very house when he cried his last tear. Vernon had ensured Harry knew crying was a weakness and it shouldn't be done. 'BOY'S DO NOT CRY BOY!'

It didn't take long for Harry to fall asleep, warm and safe for the first time in his life. There was no Dark Lord after him, no Death Eaters lurking to hurt him. Harry didn't have to try and force himself to stay awake just in case anything or anyone tried to get him outside like he had for the past few weeks. Times before that he had taken turns to sleep for a few hours before taking over duties again. It had been by far the worst year of his life living in tents all the time. It didn't help being constantly on the run, avoiding capture and tying to find impossible artefacts.

If the mirror or Erised was in front of him - he would have seen nothing but his own reflection and that would have been a very rare thing indeed.

* * *

><p>What did you think of that? Been wanting to do it for ages! Will Harry love Severus as a lover? father? friend? or someone he just felt close to after seeing his memories when he was seventeen? trying his damnest to save him? Will Harry have managed to get any of the Horcurxs? if so how many do you reckon he should have managed to destroy? will i show more of harry's past (of him in the past) or write about it as the story continues? as you can guess they are in their seventh year at Hogwarts and harry has known both lily and severus for nine years. As you can also see he has failed to save severus from becoming a death eater. will the prophecy still come into play? or will harry manage to get all the horcuxs away and kill voldemort and leave the world ignorant to how many years of war they had coming to them allowing his much different self able to grow up completly different? without the scar? will harry have told severus the truth? or will he only do it now as a last resort? will i have harry take an inheritance test when he gets to diagon ally to try and get himself money? and able to buy robes and clothes for severus? without severus knowing of course that it was him? or will he go to hogwarts still in his hand me down clothes? will harry also have eased Severus' life by using wandless calming spells constantly on tobias Snape? R&amp;R plz<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Vicis Flies Tergiversatio**

**(Time Flies Backwards)**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Needless to say the next morning after a very nice long sleep, he was lengthily grilled by both Evans' about who he was. He had told them plainly that he was most called 'boy' 'freak' 'abomination' and very seldom he was called 'Harry' which was once in a blue moon. He told them he hadn't ever been outside, apart from the night his 'parents' had driven into a lake. He had insisted he managed to get out of the car but his parents never came back. He had run for days and he hadn't been sure where he was, or if he could even recognize the area he had been in. He said he wasn't sure how long it had been since 'IT' had happened. Told them he had been living outside since then, scared to be caught and not wanting to end up in an orphanage as his parents had told him they were evil and that they would kill him. He had shyly told them he had never been at school, his parents hadn't let him. His appearance had led them to believe Harry was telling the truth, his clothes were far too big for him. Much like the Dursley's clothes had been, what they didn't know was that they were the Dursley's clothes just shrunk to fit his body a little better. It had made him feel extremely guilty when his grandmother had begun crying when he was telling his very false story. There was nothing else to be done, he didn't exist here, he didn't have any school records or anything, and he couldn't lie and get away with it. This story was for the best; Henry looked utterly gobsmacked at what Harry was saying. He couldn't believe anyone could treat their son like that; it made the man very furious.<p>

"Mummy who's that?" asked a flaming red hair girl Harry knew to be his mum.

"This is Harry sweetheart, I'll make breakfast in a minute" beamed Heather kissing her daughter on the head. Harry looked away from the sight in front of him, his heart breaking into a million pieces. For years he had wished for his parents, go figure life would throw him here - where he was the same age as his mother.

"I've called social services they are coming in half an hour" said Henry.

The fear on Harry's face forced the Evan's to elaborate.

"Listen son, your parents lied, these people help children in need…what happened to you was horrible. It's not how people treat their children; I've always wanted a son even if I was blessed with two beautiful girls. We are going to see if we can start the process of adopting you" soothed Henry.

If anything Harry was the one to look totally gobsmacked now.

Henry looked at the boy; a look of pity in his eyes what happened to this child wasn't nice at all. He was so skinny and small, he deserved better and Henry didn't like the thought of them not succeeding in adopting this poor soul. However, they had the room, it was a four bedroom house they had. Lily and Petunia had one each and his wife and he shared the master bedroom. It wasn't exactly a large room but it was better than the child being forced into an orphanage or sleeping outside.

"Why? Why would you want me?" whispered Harry his heart felt like it was being constricted. How could this couple want him? He had only met them a short while ago, did they want him out of pity? Because that wasn't exactly what Harry wanted right now. Although if it helped him he wasn't sure what else he could do, rather pity than ending up in an orphanage. Perhaps if he was good they would come to love him like they did Petunia and Lily, his grandparents! This still felt surreal to Harry despite how long he had been in the past. Watching Lily, Severus and Petunia at the play park although Severus couldn't seem to stand the horse faced girl.

"Oh sweetie come here!" whispered Heather, going over and enveloping Harry in a heart-warming hug. Harry didn't know how much more he could take; his heart was going though so many emotions - unfamiliar emotions to him.

"Everyone deserves to be loved Harry," she cooed at him, never removing herself from him. Harry leaned into the affection being offered, apart from the hugs he got from Hermione, Ginny and Molly he wasn't touched at all. Sure Ron patted him on the back now and again, his heart hurt thinking about the words Ron had said that day in the tent. 'You're parents are dead' what kind of best friend actually turned around and said that? He had made up with him sure, Ron and Hermione were his first friends and he knew he couldn't hunt Horcrux's on his own.

Harry didn't even notice Lily and Petunia watching or Henry leaving to make breakfast. After a while he was guided through to the kitchen, which was very different from what he remembered it but just as spotless. He was sat down in a chair and they had breakfast, normal every day conversation was happening. Petunia and Lily kept glancing at the new boy curiously and Harry just flushed bright red and looked down. He had been introduced to Petunia who had just sniffed at him and said 'Hello' very stiffly. Harry had wanted to laugh, Petunia never would change he wondered why she was such a stiff little girl.

As soon as breakfast was finished he was guided back into the living room, where a woman was sitting. She had a folder open on her knee with a pen in her hand; she had glasses on and a black suit and sat relaxed smiling softly even. Not at all how Harry imagined anyone from social services being. Harry smiled somewhat stiffly back, he wanted to stay here be close to his grandparents and mother as weird as it sounded.

She asked the same questions as his grandparents had, she seemed less shocked and not looking fit to burst into tears. However, her lips had almost disappeared into her mouth as if she was stopping herself from reacting. She nodded kindly at each question, and on occasion asked him to elaborate. Harry was glad when it was finished, Henry guided him though to the kitchen and sat a few biscuits in front of him and a glass of milk told him to wait while they spoke to the woman.

"Is there any way we can adopt him?" asked Henry seriously.

She looked shocked at that but replied none the less "It is possible, I will get in touch with my supervisors. There are too many children in the system and not enough foster parents for them. Of course there will be meetings, forms to fill in before it's complete it's a long and gruelling process especially for a child…if you are willing and serious I cannot see why not"

Unfortunately Harry had to leave with her, until the adoption agency could check the Evan's out. It was two weeks before Harry saw them again, and they were granted permission to foster Harry once their police checks cleared and they were questioned.

Harry remained their foster child for three months before he was officially adopted and became Harry Evans. Harry had been shaking waiting on the meeting ending; nothing had truly gone well for him before he had no reason to think it would be okay for him now. They came out beaming at him; they cuddled him and told him the good news. Tears flowed down Harry's face - he was finally wanted.

Petunia never took to Harry, but Lily seemed to love having a 'little brother' as Harry was smaller than them. She always took Harry's hand and took him with her and her sister. No matter what Petunia said she didn't relent, it took even longer for Severus to accept him. If looks could kill Harry was sure he would have been six feet under, eventually though Harry had made sure Severus liked him. He guessed having the same eyes as his mother helped, because Severus seemed to melt whenever Harry would look at him after his jealously weaned off. Harry knew Severus hated sharing Lily with anyone from the pensive memories.

Unfortunately Severus was under the impression he was a 'Muggle' so never truly warmed up to him like Lily.

"What is Hogwarts?" asked Harry softly, playing ignorant.

"Why do you want to know?" demanded Severus hastily.

"I…Lily and Petunia have mentioned it I overheard them" murmured Harry softly his face going red at mentioning eavesdropping.

"It doesn't matter you're a Muggle you wont be attending" he scowled much like he had done with Petunia.

"What's a Muggle?" asked Harry his voice never going above a whisper.

"You are" said Severus his voice wasn't horrible but it wasn't exactly nice either.

"How are we different?" asked Harry his forehead wrinkling, he had until now pretended to be more interested in the play park when Lily and Severus spoke. Not wanting to come between the budding friendship. However, he wanted to get to know Severus as well as Lily so here they were talking as Lily was trying to convince her sister about something at the other end of the park.

"You don't have any magic" said Severus as if it made all the sense in the world.

"Magic?" frowned Harry in confusion.

"Yes" said Severus as if it sorted everything out.

"But what harm can you do by telling me more about it?" asked Harry seemly mystified. He wondered if he could get Severus to like him as a 'Muggle' perhaps it would change his views on them - stop him joining the Death Eaters later in life. Plus he wasn't even sure if he would get to go to Hogwarts, this wasn't his time he might not even be registered he wasn't born here.

"It's just stupid being told" scowled Severus.

Harry stared at the grass, lost in thought not replying to Severus' harsh words. Even at nine years old the man/boy could scowl and sneer, what had his parents done to him that he hated everything and everyone? How was it that Lily seemed to be the only person he let in? And why on earth was Harry jealous about that fact? This was his most hated potions professor after all.

Harry walked towards the swings and just sat there, his mind lost in thought; the park was different in his time. Most of the swings were wrapped around until they were at the top of the poles. Stopping anyone from being able to use them, Dudley and his stupid friends as usual. It was so weird being here, having nothing to do but tag along with his new 'Sisters' which was something he didn't want to think on too hard. He was now officially his mother's brother if anyone had been able to read his mind they would have been deadly confused and dazed.

X.X.X

Severus watched the boy, sit there for what seemed like ages never replying to his words. He knew about the boy's past, Lily had listened in on it and told him and he had been shocked. However, Severus wasn't a nice boy and hadn't ever been and was awkward around people apart from Lily. He was surprised when the boy got up and walked over to the swings, through hooded eyes he watched the boy sit there as if he had the weight of the world on him. He saw Lily looking over at Harry concern written across her beautiful face.

With a sigh he got up and walked over to Harry, and without apologizing he began telling the boy about Hogwarts. It was worth it Severus thought because Harry's eyes which he noticed were exactly like Lily's were twinkling just like hers did when she was receiving new information.

"That sounds amazing! Why aren't there ghosts here though? What's different about the Magical world that ghosts can be seen there?" asked Harry wide eyed, he had never thought of that before.

"Because of the magic, you won't understand…magic is in everything all things we do in the wizarding world. Ghosts don't necessarily die there, they just go back no matter where they die" said Severus.

"Have you seen it? How often do you go?" asked Harry wide eyed.

"I haven't been but my mother tells me stories all the time" said Severus smugly.

"Wow, I'd love to go one day" said Harry awe clear as day in his voice.

"You cant, Muggles cant see Hogwarts there's charms on it so people like you cant see it" said Severus his voice still superior and smug.

"You keep saying Muggles as if we have some sort of disease, but if you looked around you would see we have our own magic! Look at what normal people have done! We might not be able to do it quite the same way but we still manage! Tell me has anyone magic been on the moon?" huffed Harry his arms across his chest.

"Why would anyone want to go on the moon" sneered Severus. Hiding the shock he felt, it was a good question…how had Muggles been able to get to the moon without magic? And better yet could a Wizard land on the moon without Muggle means of transportation? That had caught his attention and he couldn't help but think about it.

Harry's shoulders dropped and his entire body seemed to sag, nothing worked with Severus. He might as well give in and face the fact Severus would never like Muggles. He may be a wizard but the way Severus said 'Muggles' it was no wonder Petunia hated him and came to hate Lily if that was how she was treated by people around her. He walked back home, and went up to his room and played on the computer. His computer, he had never had one before in his life - Dudley had more than Harry could count in his life. He forgot all his troubles as he played his new Nintendo being Mario in his Gryffindor colours.

X.X.X

Harry's worry about not going to Hogwarts was for naught, because one morning two owls landed in the kitchen of Number 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey.

**Harry Evans **

**Smallest Room **

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging **

**Surrey **

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black).

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear.

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar).

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings).

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

**COURSE BOOKS**

**Students should have a copy of each of the following: All **

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk.

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot.

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling.

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch.

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore.

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger.

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander.

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble.

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope set

1 set brass scales

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS **

**Lily Evans **

**Second biggest Room **

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging **

**Surrey **

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black).

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear.

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar).

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings).

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

**COURSE BOOKS**

**Students should have a copy of each of the following: All **

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk.

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot.

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling.

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch.

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore.

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger.

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander.

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble.

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope set

1 set brass scales

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS **

"Is this some kind of joke?" murmured Heather looking utterly gobsmacked.

"No mum it's all true! Severus is a wizard too!" beamed Lily "Harry I cant believe you're a wizard too! Why didn't you say?"

Harry just shrugged uncomfortably murmuring something about not knowing.

Needless to say Severus warmed up to Harry even more when he knew the boy was a Wizard and going to Hogwarts too. Suddenly it dawned on Harry that he was truly going, he was probably going to be seeing his father - and going to be enemy's with him. He couldn't leave Severus to fend for himself, not this time and he would be damned if he stood aside and let it happen. Not many choices for him, a mournful sigh left his lips but he brightened when he realized he'd always have his mum, er, sister technically speaking.

X.X.X

"I'm sorry Tuney, I'm sorry! Listen-' said Lily catching her sister's hand and held it tight even though Petunia tried to pull back. Lily had Harry's clutched tightly in her other one, she had always been awfully protective of him. 'Maybe once I'm there no- listen, Tuney! Maybe once I'm there. I'll be able to go to professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!"

Harry withheld a snort at that - yeah right Dumbledore change his mind…that's like forcing a wild boar to play with you. Harry knew what was coming and bit his lip, knowing good and well Petunia was going to say a word that she had called him his entire existence.

"I don't- want- to- go!" said Petunia "You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a - a - you think I want to be a - a freak?" she practically spat that word out. Their parents were standing off to the side unable to hear anything, and Harry could see Severus where he stood, in his new school uniform. It was new Harry had ensured it, not that Severus knew they were from him though.

"I'm not a freak! What a horrible thing to say" protested Lily wide eyed.

"Stop it Petunia! Please" whispered Harry his breathing heavy. All Harry could hear was 'Freak' being chanted by the three Dursley's over and over again in his head since he was a child.

"You are one too!" spat Petunia.

Harry flinched as if he had been struck, backing away from her wide eyed. He was half expecting her to slap him like she used to do when he was younger. Lily glared at Petunia hatefully before bringing her 'younger' brother into a hug. Shaking and unable to believe how he was acting Harry accepted the hug feeling like a weak child. However, he didn't have a great control over his emotions and sometimes acted like the child's body he was in.

"Come on Harry!" said Lily dragging her brother away towards the platform ready to go. Their parents were watching everything, drinking up the sight looking for all the world enjoying themselves. Harry smiled softly at that, he loved these two with all that he had; he just wished he knew what had actually happened to them. He could change it if it happened that way, perhaps he should make up a Portkey in case it was a Death Eater attack. One that activated with words? Instead of a wand he would need to look up the possibility.

Harry had gone to Diagon Ally, the Evan's paying for everything while he was there he had snuck off. Going to Gringotts he had asked for Griphook and before he knew it he was in an office.

"I'd like to know if I'm entitled to any inheritance" murmured Harry.

"Very well" said Griphook looking deeply uninterested and as if he was indulging Harry.

It wasn't for long, as Harry's inheritance included Slytherin's, Gryffindor's, Potter's money.

"How can this be? You are from the future?" gasped Griphook getting a look at the D.O.B on the paper.

"I am" smirked Harry which looked out of place in his eleven year old body.

He took out a huge amount of books, and money before quickly going back to his 'parents' Harry told them he got lost. With a sigh they told him to stick close, they didn't want to lose him here they wouldn't know where to look. Harry had no doubt the Goblins wouldn't tell anyone, they didn't associate with anyone and they hated Dumbledore with a passion. For the fact that he had ensured the sword of Gryffindor remained at Hogwarts, which Harry had come to realize. So no fear there, he had money he was going to be alright. He couldn't touch the Potter money without questions, he wasn't touching the Slytherin money - he couldn't risk Tom Riddle finding out he wasn't exactly Voldemort as of yet and could no doubt still withdraw money. So he had taken it from the Gryffindor account- according to Griphook they had no idea they were descendants which was rather stupid, as they were going to one day live at Godric's Hollow. He had sent Severus money, trying to make it as official as possible so he would believe it was from Hogwarts. He knew how proud Severus was even at that age, so he hoped that he would accept it if it seemed they helped children in 'need'. There was no way that Severus would accept taking money from him anyway.

The difference in the boy was astounding, new clothes, hair actually washed and a black owl which Harry was certain hadn't been there the last time. So needless to say Harry was actually feeling smug about himself it had worked. Perhaps now James Potter might not start on Severus right away - if he did then not only will it be Lily sticking up for him but Harry too.

"We are finally going" he said, "This is it, we're finally going to Hogwarts" Severus said unable to suppress his exhilaration in his voice.

Lily nodded beaming at Severus - after two years of talking about it they were finally going. They were of course still shocked that Harry was joining them, but they were glad none the less especially Lily. She didn't think she could have taken it if both her siblings hated her and called her that horrid name.

Harry on the other hand had to stop himself gawping at the other boys sharing their compartment it was his father! His godfather! And he knew what was coming.

"You'd better be in Slytherin." said Severus.

Harry smiled sadly almost feeling sorry for Severus - he knew how gutted the boy was going to be soon. Lily was too pure to get sorted anywhere other than Gryffindor unfortunately. His mother had a heart of gold, she was fiery loyal and brave, a true Gryffindor.

"Slytherin?" said the other boy finally paying attention to them. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd rather leave, wouldn't you?" James asked the boy lounging on the seats opposite him.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin" explained Sirius.

"Blimey," said James "And I thought you seemed alright!"

"Stop being a wanker there's nothing wrong with Slytherin's, its just a house" said Harry.

James just scoffed at him.

"I hope I break the tradition, where do you think you will be sorted?" asked Sirius.

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart. Like my dad" said James holding up an invisible sword just like he had when Harry viewed the pensive of Snape's memories.

Severus made a small disparaging noise. James turned on him and said "Got a problem with that?"

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" snarled Harry hoping against hope they wouldn't start that name calling especially that name they stick Severus with throughout his entire teenage years. "YOU BOTH HAVE DIFFERENT OPINIONS! YOU THINK SLYTHERISN SUCK WELL HOW DO YOU EXPECT OTHERS TO REACT WHEN YOU SAY THAT? WHEN THEY OBVIOUSLY DISLIKE GRYFFINDORS! YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF IDIOTS! GROW THE BLOODY HELL UP!"

The four others sharing the compartment sat there wide eyed and didn't say anything else after that. The train ride continued on in silence, Lily and Severus were more shocked than James and Sirius - as Harry had never raised his voice before. He had always whispered his words as if he was afraid to speak.

Harry sat back down feeling very proud of himself, he had stopped what could be a catalyst in them being enemies…or so he hoped.

X.X.X

"Harry Evans" shouted Professor McGonagall who didn't have any grey in her hair yet. It was still in that damn stern bun though, despite that she hadn't changed much and that was freaky.

"Slytherin!" yelled the hat hardly three seconds later. Harry hadn't even had the chance to talk to the bloody thing! He needed that damn sword if he was to hunt down Horcrux's, he just hoped the hat didn't give him the interrupting the time line crap.

Harry joined the Slytherin's as Lily was called up. "Lily Evans"

"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat not even needing the time it took Harry and that was saying something. Lily walked over to her new table, smiling half heartedly at Severus and Harry looking forlorn she joined her new table looking put out.

Harry watched as Pettigrew (when the rats name was called he had to stop himself from killing the boy. He was just as weak and spineless as he remembered him, this was the man that caused his parents death. Grinding his teeth, he missed his fathers and Lupin's sorting. There was a dozen other sorting's before the last name was called "Severus Snape"

Harry sighed feeling depressed sitting at the Slytherin table them all looking at him quite coldly - he was a Muggle born after all. He knew what the hat was going to say and he was indeed correct "Slytherin" was what the hat yelled.

He grimaced when Lucius patted Severus on the back as he sat down. Evidently they all recognized him as the half blood he was (he did look exactly like his mother)- better than he supposedly was anyway. Life was about to become very, very dangerous these were all future Death Eaters out for his blood. Not because he was Harry Potter of course but because he had dared get himself sorted into Slytherin. His two carefree years were over and he was back to watching his back again.

That night, Harry had awful nightmares 'My lord let me bring the boy to you' 'I regret it' Severus lying there dead 'Not Harry! Please Not Harry! Have mercy!' 'Avada Kedavra' his mother lying dead before his eyes. Screaming he woke up in cold sweat, for the first time in two years he truly felt the weight of the world on his shouders. Thankfully he hadnt woken anyone up, he had always erected silencing spells around his bed since his nightmares and visions got bad.

Lily and Severus as well as his 'parents' were everything to him and he was scared - very scared he had nowhere to turn he may be mentally ninteen years old but his eleven year old emotions and body couldn't handle it.

Labored breathing Harry remained awake the rest of the night fearing sleep.

* * *

><p>He-he as you know harry failed to stop severus becoming a death eater...how long will he remain a loyal death eater? when will he realize harry had been helping him since he was nine years old? before its too late? will harry be kidnapped? will he stop regulus black? will he actually get that horcux himself and have the area magically watched so he knows when regulus is ready to turn? and ask him for his help? will harry manage to catch all the horcruxs before he goes after his other self? will pettigrew actually be the secret keeper? or will lily ensure harry gets that honor? will it be harry that severus turns to? will it be harry that learns severus occlumancy and legillmency? will harry desperate to save severus tell him all about the future in hopes he turns?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Vicis Flies Tergiversatio**

**(Time Flies Backwards)**

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

><p>It took Harry five months before he was able to get up to Dumbledore's office unseen. He was just glad he had overheard Dumbledore say he was going to the ministry. Well not overheard per say…he could read lip which meant with silencing spells up around him it was useless. He managed to get the sword, and replace it with an fake one (thanking Severus Snape as he did so - it had been one of the memories he had seen with Severus creating a copy or replica as the spell was known for. How the sword ended up inside the hat he didn't know, no doubt one of Dumbledore's many tests for Harry. Making sure the teenager was loyal to only him, Dumbledore truly seen the world as a chess set. What Harry hated even more was he could understand and he had forgiven the old fool. Once the sword was safely in his trunk he relaxed, like his bed his trunk was closely guarded. He took it absolutely everywhere with him, a habit he hadn't broken since his Horcrux hunting days. Then there was the fact he didn't want any of the Slytherin's raiding it he had delicate information in there.<p>

Such as his journal which had been a gift from his 'parents' to help him cope with what had happened in the past they said. All it contained was his scribbling's on where the Horcrux's were.

_Where are they? _

_T.M.R Diary? After killing Myrtle Lucius Malfoy have it already? Malfoy Manor? _

_Gaunt Ring? Resurrection stone - Gaunt house where he killed his father_

_Huffelpuff's Cup? Bellatrix? Gringotts? Or somewhere else she isn't his most trusted yet! Hepzibah Smith owner of both the cup and locket before Riddle killed her for them. _

_Slytherin Locket? The cave Voldemort visited as a child How to get it out without drinking the potion? Dummy? Golem? Transfigured animal? Not using a house elf or myself as test subject! No anti dote known. Help Regulus Black. Killed a homeless Muggle to create the Horcrux. _

_Ravenclaw's Diadem? The Room of Requirements lost things. DESTROYED_

_Nagini is she a Horcrux yet? If so where the hell will I find her without having to go near Voldemort? Where would Voldemort be? Riddle Mansion? Leave to Last! Is Bertha Jorkins still alive? If so Voldemort hasn't created that Horcrux yet. _

_Hopefully no seventh Horcrux this time around! Unless I end up too late - DO NOT LET VOLDEMORT ATTACK GODRIC'S HOLLOW. _

That was basically all it contained, as he tried to sort out his thoughts. As soon as he had the sword he got into the ROR and destroyed the Diadem. One down five to go, the only worrying thing really was he didn't have any idea when Regulus found out about the Horcrux's. He wished he had listened to Sirius more when he was going on about his bloody brother. All he knew was that Sirius had been under the impression he was killed by Death Eaters when he tried to get out.

It was during the summer after his first year he left and destroyed the ring. This proved nearly lethal - trying to do it without a wand. He wasn't into using the Elder wand, and he couldn't risk using his new wand from Ollivander's which was how they knew students used magic. There were also wards on the house and area so they would know if he or Lily come to that used magic during the summer holidays. That was two marked off already and Harry was proud of himself and his accomplishments - maybe he might have been able to destroy the Horcrux's on his own. He once again had two of the Deathly Hallows in his possession. The Death stick and the stone of resurrection. This time when he held it nobody appeared, no one he knew was dead in this time.

The ring joined the wand buried very deeply in his trunk where no one would find it. When he got his results for his first year at Hogwarts, he was astonished. He, Severus and Lily all competed for top place in just about every subject. Severus came first in potions and sometimes in joint first place with Lily and Harry in other subjects. Harry was surprisingly the best at defence he had assumed it would be Severus again, Lily surprisingly charms. The only one that neither of them had come first, second or third in was Transfiguration - that spot was taken by James Potter. Harry had vaguely noticed that Frank Longbottom had gotten second place with Harry in Herbology and Harry found that incredibly ironic.

Harry knew Neville's grandmother had hated Neville liking his plants - yet she it seemed supported her son. Life had been very cruel indeed to Neville Longbottom and himself and they had nearly suffered similar fates. It was only the fact Voldemort knew half bloods were stronger than purebloods (wither he liked to admit it or not the bloody maniacal man was a half blood himself) and had decided Harry was the one to defeat him.

Sirius, James, Remus and Peter had surprisingly not bothered Severus overly much. Perhaps it was because of the power that poured out of Harry when he saw them tormenting Severus. Peter as usual nearly wet himself, Remus stayed out of it but the power leaking from the small eleven years old seemed to stall the two bullies.

His second year he became a seeker, the had kept an eye on him all last year. He had been a brilliant flier and they had eagerly waited on him returning again for his second year. Muggle born or not Slytherin's hated loosing so he became the Slytherin seeker. Something else he had changed without even knowing about it, if it hadn't been for him Regulus Black would have been the seeker for the Quidditch team. He won all the games and completely humiliated the other teams with how quickly he caught the snitch. It became very obvious to Harry that he had only truly been chosen for the team (to be the youngest Seeker of the century because he had been Harry Potter) maybe it was because he had been a Gryffindor? Or because Dumbledore knew Harry would have to die and was allowing him to have at least a little fun before he died.

That year he hadn't been able to get any Horcrux's the others were going to be all so hard to find. It's not as if he could go up to Gringotts and demand to see Bellatrix Black's vault now was it? She wasn't in school any longer so he couldn't get her hair.

During the summer holidays before his fourth year he managed to get the real locket, using a transfigured lion. It was the only thing Harry could think of at the time that had big enough mouth to get the potion in quickly. He didn't want to spend too much time in the cave. Fighting of the Inferi he quickly made his way back after banishing the unanimated lion. When he did that he quickly drew up wards using his hand, so no one could get a handle on whose magic it was. As soon as Black walked within the vicinity Harry would know. Three down three to go.

During Harry's next few years at school he was no closer to figuring out how to get the rest of the Horcrux's. There was only three left, The Diary, The Huffelpuff Cup and of course Nagini (if she was one). One with Lucius Malfoy, one with Bellatrix Lestrange and one with Voldemort - what fun! He didn't want any suspicion on what he was doing - not until he had gotten rid of them all. So that meant not being seen and having replacements for the items he was taking. Especially if Malfoy was in the habit of looking at it in pride that Voldemort trusted him - it was an image Harry could certainly imagine.

The Slytherin's all respected Harry despite the fact he was Muggle born, he had power than most of them only dreamed off. They had seen him fighting with James Potter and knew not to bother him. No doubt if Voldemort ordered them too they would try and kill him. Which was why Harry had the wards around his bed, it stopped anyone with the dark mark getting close. Thankfully the Death Eaters didn't talk about him, for fear of upsetting the powerful vengeful wizard that Voldemort was.

Harry had been a prefect for two years, along with his sister and a lot of others. He wasn't given the honour of Head boy that had gone to James Potter. Harry had been deeply let down, no matter how hard he worked he never seemed to get noticed for HIM not who he used to be. His mum had been head girl though, Harry hadn't known that. It would explain how his mum and James did get together though… not that he wanted to think on that too much thank you very much.

When Harry had seen Severus, Regulus and a lot of others he knew would one day be Death Eaters Portkey out of Hogwarts his heart had stopped. He couldn't believe it; he had tried to help Severus for years! Make him see he didn't need that path. Severus didn't even have the excuse that Lily had abandoned him this time around! Severus hadn't called her that horrific word…that incident hadn't happened. Sure they were having terrible rows (which Harry stayed well out of) about how much time she was spending with James Potter. In turn Lily was arguing about the people Severus was hanging around with. Harry had butted in and said "If it had been me instead of Mary McDonald would you still be saying that?" Severus had just said yes and walked away. Neither Harry nor Lily had spoken to him for a week until he had finally got up the courage and actually apologized. The future Death Eaters were using Dark Arts in Hogwarts obviously the wards that stopped them hadn't been erected yet.

Just wait till Lily found out Harry was quite sure the shit would hit the fan.

X.X.X Back to Present Time X.X.X

"Harry we need to talk" said Severus his voice cold and hard.

"No we don't, just leave me alone Severus" snapped Harry walking towards his class. He had ignored Severus all breakfast, and the dark haired teenager not known for his patience was loosing it fast. It didn't surprise Harry when he was grabbed by the upper arm and dragged into an unused classroom. A silencing spell was erected and the teenager stood facing Harry a look of hurt on his face.

"Why are you being like this? I finally find somewhere I am accepted and you scorn me for it?" sneered Severus, his eyes showed hurt but his face showed he didn't care. Harry knew Severus wanted him to accept him for what he was - but Harry never could accept it much to his hearts protest.

"Tell me Severus…what has he promised you? To take care of your Muggle father? Promises of shared power?" asked Harry stalking up to Severus looking very intimidating indeed.

Severus' eyes became hooded and his poise became defensive.

"It's none of your business" said Severus his voice hard as steel.

"No? Then why am I here Severus?" asked Harry his voice which hardly rose above a whisper was now loud and fierce again.

"I want you to understand!" hissed Severus.

"Understand you joined a half blood maniac who wants to kill people like me and Lily for the simple fact our magic isn't pure?" asked Harry sounding as if he was contemplating something.

"What are you talking about!" hissed Severus his eyes impossibly wide.

"Oh he forgot to mention is own blood status while he was harping on about blood supremacy I take it?" sneered Harry his face filled with loathing.

"He is the heir of Salazar Slytherin!" said Severus as if everything would make sense to Harry.

"Yes and I am the heir of Godric Gryffindor doesn't make me suddenly a pure blood does it!" screeched Harry angrily, unable to believe Severus was still accepting Voldemort for what he was.

Severus had paled drastically at that declaration.

"What do you mean he's half blood? How could you know that? Not much is known about Voldemort" whispered Severus, looking nauseous. He didn't even want to broach the subject on Harry being the heir of Gryffindor.

When Harry whipped out his wand, Severus did the same thing looking worried. He wouldn't want to hurt Harry no matter what; it would be like stabbing himself in the heart. Harry and Lily were the only things that truly mattered to him. He was blinded to the fact they were Muggle Born's he just couldn't understand it - didn't want to by the looks of things. He and Lily were different from normal Muggle Born's in Severus' book but they weren't a fact he learns all too late (when it concerned Lily) Harry remembered from the pensive memories.

Harry wasn't even looking at Severus anymore; he was spelling words out with his wand. A name unfamiliar to Severus, that is until Harry twitched his wand and the letters reformed - an anagram.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle - I am Lord Voldemort _

"This isn't possible" whispered Severus wide eyed. Realizing the truth in what Harry was saying at last. He didn't recognize the name Riddle he wasn't stupid and knew what it meant.

"Oh but it is" said Harry his entire form shaking, for the past five years he had been trying to find out ways to destroy the rest of the Horcrux's but hadn't found a way. He had poly Juice potion ready but hadn't been able to even go about catching the two people he needed hair from.

"For years, I've tried to get you to see Muggles weren't the cause of all your problems. One Muggles opinion doesn't make up the entire Muggle population. My parents are the greatest people I've ever met; I would be nothing without them. Not all of them despite, hurt and abuse their children, do you see me or Lily getting treated horribly? No you don't and you never will. Not only that I've watched you for years hoping you would notice me properly but you never did…unrequited love is a bitch isn't it?" asked Harry tears pooling but refusing to fall in those saddened emerald eyes "Now I'm afraid it will never be possible I'll never live passed the war nor will Lily I suspect you wish us all dead then we will be Severus. I just hope you can live with yourself. I don't want anything to do with you, I hope one day you come to your senses…when you do I beg of you to come to me not Dumbledore" was all he said before overthrowing Severus spells and walking out. He returned not two seconds later, throwing a few books and unknowingly a letter which had been wedged in between them at the stunned teen before giving him one last bit of advice in a cold monotone voice which flayed Severus alive.

"That's Occlumency and Legillemency I suggest you read and prefect it before you return to Voldemort…he can read everything in your mind. He has no qualms about using it to ensure they are loyal to him. If he founds out you know the truth about his real name…he will kill you then come after me and Lily for fear that she might know."

Severus mutely watched Harry leave, noticing the letter he picked it up. His entire form shook that was the letter that came each year with it enough money to buy his school things he got each year…for his books and new clothes. It was half finished; he noticed a few mistakes in it, which was why Harry probably had started a new one by scratch. It had been Harry helping him since he was eleven, who had ensured he had new clothes and books to get to school with. He had even been able to buy an owl and sweets the entire year with what he had. His mind was numb with the information he had, gulping audibly he grabbed everything and bolted for his dorm. He didn't care about attending classes he had to get his thoughts sorted out and soon.

The awful thing was - Severus had no idea just how much Harry had changed his life since he entered it.

Severus truly felt like his heart was about to fall down out his arse. Just wait until he found out the rest then maybe he would realise what exactly he had done.

* * *

><p>I'm actually disapointed in the lack of interest in this story! both reviews and hits! I assumed it would have gotten a broader audience of readers than it did...its snarry, back in time and its compatible to all harry potter stories apart from the very last disgusting chapter in the Deathly hallows book! i thought it was a treasure chest for snarry readers like me! I guess we take chances i suppose when it comes to what people will respond to and like! then again maybe ive just been spoiled! but i am obviously going to update a more liked and reviewed story if it came to it! anyway what did you think of that? will severus join Harry right away? or will he be forced to kill someone who has green eyes like Lily and Harry and finally understand where they were coming from? perhaps in a few months time? Regulus Black will be coming into it soon! will i have some harryregulus before the snarry? get severus undeniably jealous :P where he realizes his feelings? will Lily be happy for them or will she be disgusted? ive never had that happen before...hm i know petunia will be horrible perhaps i should make it that it takes lily a while to come to terms with it...and then be alright about it maybe a year? a year to get her act together? hm...that would be pretty awesome what do you think? R&R plz bye for now x


	4. Chapter 4

**Vicis Flies Tergiversatio**

**(Time Flies Backwards)**

**Chapter 4 **

* * *

><p>Severus stayed behind his curtained bed all day, not even coming out when his 'Death Eater' buddies came to see him. He felt his forearm tingling slightly, which Severus was beginning to realize, was Voldemort was summoning his followers - most of them not him or anyone else he didn't want there. His mind was in utter turmoil, barely able to process what he had learned that day. The dark lord, the one Severus had liked for the fact that he declared him a worthy follower despite his half blood status was exactly the same as him. It made him sick to his stomach when he thought about it he had thought he had found his place in the world. The only good thing about it was the fact that he knew Harry and Lily were safe. It's all he had asked for in return to being recruited.<p>

Then there's the fact that the Dark Lord had promised to take care of his Muggle father. He would never again put his hands on his mother, the woman who was a shadow of her former self. He wondered what his mother would be like if she hadn't stayed with his father Tobias Snape.

It's just a good thing Harry was at hand to help, or it would have been his second biggest mistake of his life his mother would have died for his revenge against his father. The first biggest was actually telling Voldemort the prophecy - but that hadn't happened yet neither events were going to happen and for that he should be thankful.

All this was unknown to the boy in the cloak of darkness on his bed, who was now taking Harry's advice and reading the books. To read the book and read that his mind was an open book to trained wizards was frightening to say the least to Severus Snape. He began trying to occlude his mind immediately; he had to keep himself, Harry and Lily safe. He silently wondered if Lily would forgive him for this or join Harry and hate him. The thought of loosing the two people closest to him made his chest tighten to the extent he thought he was having a panic attack.

He couldn't even let himself think about what Harry said about loving him. It would do no good, after all Harry hated him right now and wanted nothing to do with him. He hated admitting it, but it all his own fault even he had his own share of faults. He was after all only human, and made mistakes.

By dinner time, Severus managed to put up mind shields. This shouldn't and wouldn't surprise anyone. Severus hadn't been a boy who wore his heart on his sleeve so occluding his mind was no task at all. It also helped Severus that he was powerful in his own right.

Lucius Malfoy visited Severus at Hogwarts and told him his father would be taken care of - tonight. Anything he didn't want destroyed he had best collect. Severus didn't know just how literal he meant - he never understood that Lucius was actually warning him in his own subtle way about his mother. It seemed the blonde haired man had some feelings after all.

X.X.X

As soon as Harry saw him he abruptly made his way from the school grounds. He apparated away when he felt the wards were behind him, he didn't want Dumbledore knowing he was apparating thank you very much. It was a good thing he knew so much about the wards around Hogwarts, during his battle with Voldemort and the Death Eaters during the last battle of Hogwarts. His thoughts refused to dewll far from Severus through out the day, wondering if he could have his friend back. Harry would rather have Severus in his life as a friend, it would be torture but it was better than not being in his life at all. Harry wasn't going to tell Lily, becuase he feared it would be the catalist that would push Severus over the edge and become even more anamored by Voldemort. He shouldnt have pushed him away, he knew that but damn it, Death Eaters he could not stand. Worst of it all was he KNEW Severus was a loyal Death Eater, and he couldnt tell him everything for fear of him going to Voldemort. Harry wasn't daft, he knew what happened to Lily was what made Severus change. Lily being hunted down because of a prophecy he had overheard, he had swore an unbreakable oath for Merlin sake it showed how much he cared for her. Perhaps he should tell Severus everything, put it into a pensive and let the gods decide his fate. His mind went back and forth on that one, he decided to concentrate on everything else - he would decide later about Severus.

He apparated to a place very familiar to him - the Dungeons of Malfoy Manor. Now Harry was contemplating what to do, he wasn't exactly sure himself why he had apparated somewhere he could be caught any second.

An idea struck him, smirking in satisfaction and hope he called one of his oldest friends.

"Dobby?" whispered Harry hopefully he didn't realize his voice had cracked on the name. He still missed his fiery little friend, more than the little thing could comprehend.

"Yes?" asked Dobby popping his eyes widening at the sight of the strange boy in the manor. Even more mystified by the looks the boy was throwing him, he looked so sad and happy to see him? Him! A lowly house elf now that was something Dobby hadn't ever seen before.

"Can I have your Elvin oath of secret?" asked Harry kneeling in front of his tennis eyeballed friend.

"You is knowing about that?" asked Dobby wide eyed, no human usually knew about their secret magical pacts to shocked to even cower or cry at being talked to so kindly.

"Please Dobby I need to hurry" said Harry tightening his voice and trying and failing to make it sound like a demand. He hadn't been able to be horrible to Dobby when he was twelve and trying to kill him - and it hadn't changed now. Not when his little friend had helped save him and his friends - which in turn ensured Voldemort was gone forever. All those little acts made up without a brave Dobby in the world Harry would have died back in second year when Lucius Malfoy tried to kill him before Dobby intervened.

"Dobby swears an oath of silence sir" said Dobby clearly.

"I Harry Evans too swear the oath of silence" whispered Harry, thanking whatever deity he had listened to Dobby going on about his little friend and how they had said an oath of silence.

Magic surrounded them binding them together in ways that wasn't natural for a house elf to be bound. The thing about the oath was - it was the only thing that stopped a house elf having to punish itself for going against its master. Usually it just went on between house elves when they did something that their master would disapprove off. Now that Harry had done this it would ensure Dobby couldn't punish himself nor would he feel the need to inform his master.

"Dobby does Lucius Malfoy have a journal or Diary that looks like this?" asked Harry placing a black diary with the very same initials as before T.M Riddle on the back. Harry had searched high and low for something similar to Riddle's diary so he could replace it.

"Indeed sir, he looks at it every night" said Dobby shivering and shaking his ears practically flattened on his face.

"I want you to get it for me Dobby and bring it here…can you do that?" asked Harry kindly.

Dobby burst into tears, thankfully he didn't make a sound nodded his head the elf disappeared. Suddenly Harry grinned a very malicious smirk, he removed his black sock shrunk it (It would go back to its original size when in Dobby's hand) and put it in the copied diary. Hopefully Lucius Malfoy wouldn't open the diary. He hadn't the last time…perhaps history could repeat itself. Typical Malfoy behaviour unable to do anything such as hold something or put anything away himself - well it would be his downfall or should he say his comeuppance when his elf gets freed.

It wouldn't surprise Harry the least.

Dobby popped back tears still raining down his face; Harry smiled sadly and wiped the poor elves tears. Wishing he hadn't forgotten his little friends agony of being a servant in the Malfoy house hold. He took the diary and gave him the fake one. Pocketing the Horcrux he began speaking to Dobby again.

"When the time comes and he asks you to put it away I want you to open it. Do you understand Dobby? When he does come find me okay?" demanded Harry looking straight into the yellow tennis ball eyes of Dobby.

"Yes sir" said Dobby but his eyes were filled with confusion instead of tears now.

"Good, I'll see you later Dobby and do not punish yourself" said Harry firmly before apparating away once again.

X.X.X

Harry apparated into a secluded Muggle forest - one familiar him the Forest of Dean. He smiled grimly at the memories he had of this place before putting the diary in the middle of the floor. Removed the sword and plunged it straight into the book, like last time ink like blood stemmed from the diary and it destroyed Voldemort's soul into a million pieces.

Another one down just two more to go and he only had around two years or so to get it done.

The most worrying thing was where the Cup was - there wasn't any guarantee that it was in Bellatrix's vault. It was a kind of tricky place to put it. Then Harry remembered Bellatrix was imprisoned when he was one, he had tortured Neville's parents into insanity. The chances of her putting anything in Gringotts were slim to none. It was damning that he wasn't in his own time; he hadn't realized he was the head of the Black accounts. He could have walked up to the vaults Willy nilly and destroyed it, instead of running out on the back of a bloody dragon. Griphook knew he was from the future perhaps he could ask the Goblin for help in exchange for the sword of Gryffindor at the end of his mission.

Harry felt the tingling of the wards he had put up, wearing about bad timing he quickly apparated again.

"Black!" shouted Harry running up to him.

"You, what are you doing here?" asked Regulus angrily. "Have you been following me?"

Harry didn't like Sirius' blue eyes looking at him like that - Regulus did look an awful lot like Sirius especially the eyes.

"No, I know what you plan on doing please don't do it!" begged Harry, not even looking at the pale house elf had with him.

"Why shouldn't I and how on earth could you possibly know?" sneered Regulus every bit a pureblood Slytherin.

"To the Dark Lord, I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. R.A.B." receded Harry.

Regulus gulped wide eyed staring at Harry in horror clutching the note in his pocket he couldn't believe the boy knew even the contents of the letter in his pocket.

"It won't end well…Voldemort never found out by the way, it was me that would find it eighteen years in the future. Voldemort was too cocky to check on his Horcrux's he didn't know his end was near until I finished him off. You got your wish but wouldn't you love to be able to see him brought down?" asked Harry desperate for Regulus to listen to him.

"What the…" murmured Regulus looking ready to faint Horcrux's as in more than one? he would have died for naught? that didn't sit well with Regulus at all. He had assumed Voldemort only made one to ensure his survival.

"I'm from the future…I've already destroyed four of them…including the one you are going to try and remove. I only need two more before he can be mortal once more" murmured Harry his green eyes desperately sad. "Your house elf goes nuts without you…it was too much for you to ask of him! feeding you that potion, he punished himself for years he could never break the Horcrux only two things can, Basilisk venom and the sword of Gryffindor" he didn't bother to mention that Kreacher was a little responsible for his brothers death. However, the little elf had won his respect in the end - a small sad smile lighting up his tense features as he looked at the elf. Remembering him running into the great hall shouting to help him and fight for Master Regulus Kreacher with a carving knife isnt a pretty sight. Many of the Death Eaters had been badly wounded by the scurrying elves that night, it had been a group effort - he hadn't been able to make sure they were awarded for that.

Kreacher didn't know how to handle the fond look Harry was giving him so looked down.

"Why are you looking at him like that" tensed Regulus knowing there was more to the story. Plus he actually cared for the house elf he had grown up with, unlike Sirius who loved to taunt and hurt the poor thing.

"He fights against Death Eaters…convincing the house elves to join in all in your name. Only one other house elf I know that I was proud of died but Kreacher here survived" smirked Harry wryly.

Kreacher gasped and looked up at Master Regulus frightened.

"Don't worry Kreacher, you will learn that blood isn't everything you know, well maybe not now…Kreacher Voldemort is actually a Mudblood by your definitions his father was a Muggle his mother was a Gaunt descendant from the Slytherin line he is very powerful isn't the? I'm a half blood both parents were magical but my mothers parents weren't and I'm extremely powerful. Albus Dumbledore is a half blood pretty much like myself. If we do not infuse our magic with new blood more squibs will be produced and the wizarding world will perish - yes it could take years, decades but it would happen should the inner breeding continue" said Harry calmly staring Kreacher in the eye.

Kreacher looked down a confused frown tugging at his mouth he had no reply to that obviously. The years must have been bad to Kreacher because the house elf despite been used by Voldemort to drink a lethal poison was still here. The house elf had turned bitter, then again he probably had been alone for a long time most of the Blacks ended up imprisioned, dead or at another home. He shuddered as he remembered the times he lived in a cupboard, he remembered the times he tensed in front of the very same cupboard that had been his bedroom. He hadn't seen the concerned looks the Evan's shot him, they rightfully assumed his family had locked him up in one. How disgusted and horrified they would have been to know it was their grandson and it had been their daughter that did it. It does truly go to show that ignorance is sometimes bliss.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Regulus.

"Your brother dies thinking you were killed trying to get out of the service of Voldemort" said Harry.

"Si-Sirius?" asked Regulus licking his dry lips.

"Indeed, he had no idea just how heroic his brother really was, protecting his family to death" said Harry sadly, knowing that's why he had ordered Kreacher from telling the others. The truth of the Horcrux would have died with him leaving his family safe.

"How could you know all this…Kreacher would never leave Grimmauld place!" defended Regulus.

"No he didn't…I'm Sirius' godson" said Harry simply.

"Oh" said Regulus wide eyed, his mouth worked like a fish out of water.

"Yeah, listen I need help if you want rid of the rest of the Horcrux's…then I really do" murmured Harry.

"What do you need?" asked Regulus standing closer to him determined to do his part to bring down Voldemort. It's not as if the locket was there anymore, his mind had just about burst when the boy had commented on the amount of Horcrux's. He had wrongly assumed Voldemort made one, which was why he hadn't balked at dying. The letter indicated it; you will meet your match mortal once more Regulus hadn't concidered he would have made more than one - it disgusted him to no end.

"That's the thing, I don't even know if even you will be able to get it I might have to resort to breaking into Gringotts again" said Harry.

Regulus looked astonished blinking as if he expected the teen to laugh and declare it a joke.

"What? I was desperate, how far into Vol- The Dark Lord's circle is Bellatrix at the moment?" asked Harry.

Regulus reminded Harry a little of Draco Malfoy, a boy who had gotten in way over his head. Harry guessed it couldn't have been easy with your parents whispering in your ear either...Harry would have done anything for his parents...even become a Death Eater to save them. Thankfully it wasnt something that was required of him - he wouldnt have survived Harry was weak when it came to harming another soul. He had once, without meaning to - not Quirrell surprisingly but Draco with that unknown spell. Another lesson learned - Snape was lethal and never use spells you don't know.

Regulus shuddered violently telling Harry all he needed to know.

"She may have the Huffelpuff Cup in her vault, I cannot guarantee it's there but that's where it was in my time" explained Harry.

"Who else knows?" demanded Regulus.

"No one…and no one else can know I want a vow not even Voldemort can get that information" smirked Harry. Ignoring Regulus' flinch at his master's name, even the poor elf flinched in fear.

The Vow was quickly made, the fire like magic wrapped around their arms as the Vow completed. Nodding in satisfaction, Regulus promised he would see if he could get into the vault.

"Come on we best get back to Hogwarts" groaned Harry, Regulus told Kreacher to go back home and mention this to no one. Harry didn't have to fear that Kreacher would tell as he trusted the house elf. Nowhere near as much as he trusted Dobby but still trusted him to an extent.

They made it back for pudding, they didn't go in together or it would have raised unwanted questions. Just as he was on his way to his room, another musical buzz went off in his head. It was the wards on his cottage that had been disturbed, it was either the people he thought of as parents or Eileen Snape that had just Portkey'd in. He had to go see, as quickly as he had been in school - he was gone again.

* * *

><p>Will Severus' mother be dead? or will she be in the Cottage? Or will it be the Evans' at the cottage? Will Harry end up captured by Death Eaters? Will Voldemort find out through regulus or Severus? or will it be simply the fact that VOldemort wants Harry on his side? will Dobby come to Harry? Or Will Lucius find the sock and not repeat history? or should i say future :P will harry be able to save snape before he's reponsible for his parents (sisters) death? will Harry become Lily Potter's secret keeper? will lily find out about severus being a death eater? will she listen to him and ask him to spy for Dumbledore? or will severus give up his position for Harry? R&amp;R plz thanks for all the wonderful reviews! they really brighten up my day many say that it shouldnt be the reviews that motivate us but thats truthfully what does...withotu reviews it just wouldnt be the same they encourage us let us know people enjoy our stories! without you guys i wouldnt be writing its no fun writing stories if no one likes them you know. So i know for fact if i didnt get any reviews i wouldnt write it just wouldnt be worth it so never think your reviews are not worth anything! even if its just to say great chapter post more soon or nice update! or even answering some of the questions and ideas i have at the bottom! what you would like to see happen in the story becuase you all have an option and i listen to it! :) R&amp;R please!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Vicis Flies Tergiversatio**

**(Time Flies Backwards)**

**Chapter 5**

**Eileen Prince- Snape and Portkey's **

* * *

><p>Harry apparated away from Hogwarts, unaware of the black eyes following him. Severus had been watching Harry even more closely since their conversation the other day. Lily was still talking to him so he had summarized Harry hadn't told her - which surprised him greatly. Harry and Lily were as close as anything, in fact they were so close Severus was actually jealous - he would have loved to have a sibling then he thought of his father and grimaced and knew he wouldn't have forced his life on any brother or sister borne from his mother and father.<p>

Harry entered the cottage, the wards granting him entrance recognizing his magical signature. The wards on this cottage would have put Hogwarts wards to shame. His magical Portkey's were keyed to the wards so when Eileen Prince had Portkey'ed in her magic would have been registered. She would be safe from the wards that would have killed her for entering this place. That is how protected it was, Merlin help anyone that tried to get in without permission. However, he would have to make sure she was attached properly though blood wards and magic.

He quickly found her huddled on the floor looking utterly exhausted, battered and weak. With quickness instilled in him by his family and later the war he had her on the couch. He ran diagnostic charms over her to find out exactly what was wrong. Parchment shot out of his wand and quickly got longer. Wide eyed Harry looked at it in quiet shock, summoning potion after potion he helped her swallow them. Meanwhile using another spell that would halo all injuries done by magical curses or hexes so he could undo them. There were a lot of spells on her, dark spells at that, Crucio had been used a lot too. Thankfully he had known that potion of by heart, as it wasn't even created yet - Severus hadn't a need for it just now. He gave her three doses of the Anti Cruciatus potion and sighed in relief when the shaking stopped, no permanent damage had been done then.

For the next seven hours that's all he did, get rid of all the curses, hex's and charms on her. Which were severely depleting his magical core as well, that's how much magic he was poring into her to save her life. He wondered angrily why she had waited so long to use the Portkey. He wouldn't get answers just yet, so all he could do was hope he had managed to save her.

Exhaustion was sweeping over Harry, so much so that he had to walk to the potions lab and collect the pain reliever and dreamless sleeping potion instead of summoning it. Harry couldn't risk doing any more magic, as an after thought he picked up a pepper up potion and drank it. It would help his magical core replenish much quicker than normal.

With a bit of energy back he walked up quicker and gave her the last two potions. Eileen Prince- Snape relaxed completely into the couch as her body recuperated and healed. Harry grabbed a cover and wrapped it around the thin frail looking woman. Watching her sleeping he felt so much guilt that he hadn't done more for her. He had been more concerned about Severus and hadn't particularly thought about Eileen. A big shudder rippled though Harry as he remembered the memory he had seen during Occlumency with his professor. A thin frail looking Eileen Prince trying to divert her husbands ire from her son onto herself.

"I'm so sorry I didn't help, but I promise you…you are safe now" whispered Harry softly before slumping on the chair wrapping his cloak around himself. His knees brought up around him he took off his glasses and before he knew it Harry fell into an exhausted sleep - not even thinking about school.

The good thing about Slytherin's was they didn't tell on their own even if he was a 'Mudblood' and they were Death Eaters.

Harry couldn't help but call her Prince as it had been the name on his professor's book. Ever since he had came to the past he had always thought of Severus' mum as Eileen Prince or Eileen Prince- Snape.

X.X.X

Eileen woke up, warm, pain free and groggily and also very, very confused. This wasn't the run down house she lived in, at Spinner's end with her husband. The thought of her husband had her sitting up right in fright, everything coming back to her with astonishing clarity despite the fact she hadn't been particularly aware for most of the torture. Her body already weak and under malnourished the added torture by Death Eaters hadn't helped her at all.

The Portkey she had remembered it, it had been in a small square box she kept hidden in the bedroom. It had taken her all her remaining strength to run up the stairs into the small bedroom. The Death Eaters had been too shocked to follow right away. She got the Portkey just as the door banged open, they saw the floor board pried apart and assumed she had a wand and fired the killing curse at her. Thankfully the Portkey had activated on her word and touch alone. It was unlike any Portkey she had ever known; usually you needed a wand for it to work. The Portkey had been a last resort a very slim one - she hadn't expected it to work. The letter she had received five years ago, telling her if she needed to use it to do so, that she would be safe from harm. It also said that no wand was needed, just the word 'Salvation' whispered into it and her touch to activate.

It had taken Harry two years to perfect the Portkey spell to activate without a wand. Harry's unruly determination and fear for his grand 'parents' had made him create a whole new means of transportation. One Harry was determined to publicize when Voldemort was gone if he survived. This work had been two years of struggle, his own work no one else's it filled him with pride just thinking about it. It was a different fame from the one he knew and was determined to share his success with the world.

Now Eileen found herself pain free for the first time in a long time. She looked around the very cosy sitting room; she hadn't been in a home this gorgeous since she was seventeen. When she had ran away to the Muggle world and married Tobias. Away from her abusive and strict parents, go figure she would meet the man who would treat her just as her parents had.

The walls were cream, beautiful latte coloured couches' and seats were spread around. An antique table stood beside her, and even father a beautiful fire with black marble and stone surrounding it. A black very old fashioned massive chandelier above her, black crystal which gleamed in the morning light and fire. Sending lights reflecting in all directions it was truly beautiful. Books of both kinds were separated by each side of the fire, Muggle and Wizarding.

She turned even further and was surprised to see a boy her son's age sleeping next to her. Struggling to remember she finally did, she remembered this boy healing her, whispering words of comfort as he healed her many wounds. It couldn't be…that boy would have only been around twelve or thirteen when the letter was sent…he seemed awfully familiar she just didn't know why. She wanted answers, who had sent her that Portkey and why was a child healing her? She had known the damage was extensive she wasn't stupid. Despite the fact for the majority of her life she hadn't been in the wizarding world. She was nearing her forties now and hadn't been in the wizarding world since she was seventeen.

Harry stirred once before emerald eyes were latched onto Onyx ones. Harry smiled at her, sitting up unable to look away from her eyes. They were so much like Severus' yet so different Eileen it seemed wasn't as closed of as her son. He could clearly see shock, awe, confusion and suspicion in her eyes; it was weird considering Harry would never have been able to even read one in Severus' eyes.

Eileen wanted to snap at the boy ask him who he was, why he was looking at her so kindly for. However, she had manners, even if her oaf of a husband never had. She knew this boy had healed her and would be gravely insulted if she demanded answers from him so rudely. She would be too if the roles had been reversed.

"My name is Harry Evans, I am friends with your son…I live at privet Drive Little Whinging Surry" explained Harry, "I was worried about my adoptive parents, so I created those Portkey's and although Severus never said anything particular I knew what to look for. I too had been abused by my parents before I was adopted. I gave Severus enough money to buy himself clothes and school wear and everything he would need to survive at Hogwarts. My biological parents are descendants of Godric Gryffindor and I had enough money to spare. I made this place a safe heaven the wards getting more powerful over the years as I learned more"

"You gave him that money?" asked Eileen shocked to the core; she had assumed it was from Hogwarts. She hadn't needed a scholarship, she was a pureblood and hadn't even thought about the fact Severus getting money might not have been from Hogwarts.

"I did, how are you feeling? Do you need a new pain reliever?" asked Harry kindly.

"I'm fine thank you" smiled Eileen; it changed her shallow face and made her look very pretty indeed. With some sun the shallowness would fade with time Harry reckoned.

"Ok, I am going to have to return to Hogwarts, the wards surrounding the house are very strong. You can go out the house and down to the gate, but do not go any further. Of course you are free to leave whenever you like, but I would prefer it if you were safe. I am going to show you around and add you to the blood wards so you can apparate out and in without fear" said Harry kindly.

"I don't have a wand" murmured Eileen a pale flush highlighting her shallow cheeks.

"That's no problem; we shall get you one before I go back to Hogwarts. Now come, let me show you around, no one other than who I allow can get into this cottage" continued Harry as he began walking down to the basement. "I have two other people connected to the Portkey's and that's my parents, they are Muggles and if they come here please be gracious and I will appear as soon as I am able"

"This is the lab, I brew potions when I can down here which isn't often. However the potions have accumulated over the years, feel free to use it whenever you like. It doesn't matter about the ingredients; I shall replace what is used as long as you write down things that are finished. Do not be shy the potions cupboard needs restocked anyway. The potion cupboard is over there, it does need expanded at one point but right now I've never had the need to. The sink is over there hidden in the corner, books are in the drawers over there, scrolls and paper for any potion ideas are over there and if you would like I can buy you a journal for proper safe keeping for your potion ideas if you like I know you were fantastic at Potions and your son has inherited that much from you I know" said Harry walking around showing her what was important.

"This is your room; it has a bathroom attached to it, its one of the four bedrooms which has them. Both a shower and bathroom, towels are up there, there aren't any supplies but I have my catalogue connected to the house so anything you buy will appear in the mail room which I will show you momentarily" explained Harry. "The bedding is over there, along with spare pillows and covers in case it gets chilly, a fire can be lit in the room, its boarded up as it wasn't used but you can move it and do with it what you wish. This is yours do not be afraid to use it"

Eileen just nodded as she continued with Harry, who showed her his room and all the other different bedrooms that were unoccupied.

"This is the library, none of my books have been added to it, the fire I don't like being used in here but I learned some nifty spells which allows the fire to go on when someone enters when it's later at night and to go off whenever no one is here. So it's safe, the books are very rare and expensive I didn't want anything happening to them. You are allowed to use them all, all I ask is that they are treated with the utmost respect" said Harry, Eileen was looking at Harry in awe. She wasn't used to children speaking in such a manner.

"Of course" said Eileen. She had no idea that Harry was thinking about the half blood prince book and all the scribbling's.

"This is the mail room, there are two old barn owls here, and they are slow so if you need something done quickly I'd suggest getting an owl for yourself. Again feel free to use the mail order; you can use it to get potion ingredients too! Anything you want and need just use it, I have more money than I could spend in five life times. If I find you are suffering needlessly I wont be happy at all and will buy things you need…that you might not like so it is best to just get it done…with things you know you will like" explained Harry.

Stepping down the stairs slowly, aware that Eileen was still recovering from what she had gone though.

"This is the kitchen, I'm afraid I do not have house elves, one might be joining me soon" said Harry thinking of Dobby "But he will be a free elf and only doing what he wishes. He wont be told what to do or treated with disrespect, they didn't half get the shitty end of a very bad deal" said Harry calmly as if he was discussing the weather.

"The cupboards are fully stocked, spice racks, everything but if there is something you want again use the owl or go get it from the shops. You will have to make your own meals and clean up after too." said Harry leaving the kitchen.

"This is the study or a second sitting room if you will" said Harry opening the door and letting her see inside.

"This door leads outside, more or less a side door to the back garden. Outside here is the glass green house, its full of plants none are dangerous, I have Muggle appliances in there which are timed to go off at eight o'clock in the morning, and seven o'clock at night … it will shower the plants with water so they do not die. If you like you can plant more, look after them and maybe even use them in potions which is normally the case anyway" explained Harry now outside in the beautiful sunshine.

"There is a beautiful sitting area, with lounges, chaises and anything you can think off. Just slightly more around the corner there is a swimming pool and Jacuzzi. Feel free to use them whenever you want, get some sun you need it." said Harry "It will make you feel much better quicker, along here as you can tell is a black green house, which houses potion ingredient plants that need darkness to thrive. As you can guess some are dangerous, I think you should have a look around before buying any ingredients though no point in wasting money if you have it here."

Eileen smirked softly nodding her head interested; potions had always been a passion of hers.

"Over there is a steam room, which was newly installed and never used. The last person to live here died before it could be used. Back there are normal plants, shrubs, trees normal Muggle things. You can do what you will with them, some could be interesting in potions though. There is an underground chamber just down there past those trees…it has a potions lab in it for the more dangerous experiments - they mustn't have wanted to blow up the house. I've never really ventured in there so I must ask you to be careful if you do, there might be useful potion ingredients" grinned Harry knowing Eileen would be in there before the week was out. "Over here is the vegetable patch, I had to take everything out unfortunately, but I was lucky enough for more to grow over the years. Apple tree, orange trees, banana trees over there. Growing in the dirt are carrots, onions, potatoes, leeks, pineapples, strawberry plants are over there they all have identifications on them should you wish to look. They will all be ready for summer this is my favourite bit of the garden." the smile on Harry's face was very serene.

Eileen noticed the same sprinklers again all over the vegetable gardens. The place was pretty much taking care of itself, this boy was very smart for his age just like her Severus.

"That's pretty much everything, now come lets connect you to the wards" said Harry, taking her on a long trek to the gate at the front of the house. He sliced open her hand very gently, and began speaking Latin once her finger was attached to the gate. She gasped in awe and wonder when she felt the wards humming - welcoming her to the house. This boy was very powerful indeed, and she knew at last she was safe.

"There you will get back in no problem, now lets see," said Harry quickly gathering a pebble from the garden he transfigured it into a cloak for her. She put it on feeling extremely weird. She hadn't worn one since she was a child it also felt like - coming home. She was home at last.

Harry did as promised and got her a wand.

"Eileen Prince it is a pleasure to see you again, elm wood with gryphon feather and soaked in dittany a great wand for healing what brings you here today?" asked Ollivander his eccentric eyes following Eileen eerily.

"She needs a new wand," said Harry smoothly.

The hunt was on for a new wand, it took Eileen almost as long as it had taken Harry himself. No wand seemed perfect for the woman, and she was beginning to fear the worst. Then finally a wand glowed warm in her hand, the wand truly did pick the Witch or Wizard.

"Very perfect, oak with phoenix feather and aconite very unusual combination I should have guessed it would be another potion ingredient for you" smiled Ollivander cheerfully. It was a very unusual combination, the plant itself was poisonous, yet the phoenix could heal anything including aconite poison.

"Thank you" whispered Eileen, finally once again feeling like a witch, she basked in the feeling that she was finally safe, home and once again - a proper witch. She could finally give Severus the life he should always have had.

Instead of them leaving, Harry surprised her by taking her to Madam Malkin's and bought her a lot of clothes. She had protested and balked at it until he finally forced her. Telling her she could pay him back once she got back on her feet. She had no idea Harry wouldn't ever accept the money back so she reluctantly did as bid.

The argument was twice as big when they apparated to Gladrags Wizardwear. Thankfully Harry only decided to get her a few things, telling her to pick things for Severus which she did. It seemed Eileen knew her son well as she only picked out Black, green and blue a lot more blue and green than black. It seemed Eileen didn't like her son wearing so much back and Harry was right behind her nodding in agreement.

Once her new clothes were shrunk, Harry hugged her goodbye telling her he would be back to see her whenever he could. She apparated away to the safety of her new lodgings. She was exhausted, so went up to her room promising to write to her son as soon as she could.

Life was finally being good to Eileen Prince. It had been a long time coming; it was just a shame that it had to be a time traveller who helped her in the end.

Unfortunately Harry was so distracted that he didn't sense the stunning spell being sent his way. He however, felt the sickening tug behind his navel indicating he had been portkeyed somewhere and Harry had a good idea where.

All Harry could think despite the danger was 'I really, really HATE PORTKEY'S!'

* * *

><p>Will Voldemort be trying to recruit Harry? or will he be trying to kill Harry now? will he have read regulus' mind and know? will regulus be getting killed when Harry ends up there? will the cup be beside voldemort? will harry summon the sword and kill two birds in one stone then voldemort and end the mad mans reign? or will i have the story going on longer? will severus and harry be a couple (bonded?) before voldemort is killed? both of them killing voldemort together? just like the future would have been like? who will save him? himself? Severus? Regulus? Dobby? will this be the catalist for severus to realize that voldemort doesnt care about his promises? R&amp;R plz<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Vicis Flies Tergiversatio**

**(Time Flies Backwards)**

**Chapter 6**

**Meeting Voldemort & The Evan's**

* * *

><p>"Oh for fuck sake" moaned Harry as the stunning spell was removed from his person. He wasn't happy at all; he knew who he was with without opening his eyes. He could smell it sense it, he wasn't exactly sure <em>where <em>but he knew _who _it was. Probably somewhere Voldemort was staying.

Most people would have found the entire thing funny, if the situation hadn't been so bloody serious. Severus was practically quaking in his boots, if one looked close enough you could see the sweat dripping down his forehead, and the betrayal lingering in those tired, red rimmed onyx eyes. Earlier that day Severus had been informed that his parents were dead; well his mother was missing presumed dead. There had been too much blood for them to think she had survived. Just before Harry had Portkey'd into the room, Severus had been informed she had be killed for dare marry a mere Muggle. Now Voldemort was about to take yet another precious person from his life and there was nothing he could do. He was rooted on the spot fear travelling up his spine; the helplessness of the situation was threatening to make him sick up his last meal. Voldemort had promised never to hurt Lily or Harry! So why had Voldemort brought him here.

"Excuse me?" asked Lord Voldemort smoothly.

Harry just gawped at Voldemort stunned; he looked…human and very good looking at that. Harry hated to admit it but by the god's he could have had anything or anyone yet chosen to be a killer. The eyes though were regarding him coolly; the evilness in them almost tainted his soul just by staring. He had heard back in the last war that Voldemort had been good looking, charming and almost believable. That he could turn people over to his side with promises of power and acceptance. He hadn't believed it of course, but now…now he was beginning too.

"What?" asked Harry getting his wits around him, his jaw shutting audibly in the very silent room. Severus wanted to scream and shout at Harry to get out of there, or to accept whatever Voldemort said - to stay alive.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Voldemort incredulously he hadn't been spoken to that in a long time.

"Of course I do, question is, what do you want with me?" asked Harry stalling for time, the wards around the building were attached to Voldemort. He was powerful and if he began tearing them down Voldemort would know. He would re-enforce them and probably curse him cutting his concentration off. No Portkey on him, as he hadn't brought anything with him as he had slipped out of school to get to Eileen Prince. He was stuck again; he wondered silently how to get himself out of this one intact. His only consolation was that Regulus Black knew and would destroy the last of them. Perhaps his other self would have a chance to defeat Voldemort easier this time around.

"I want to offer you a chance to join my side" said Voldemort smoothly, so different from the hissing tones he would adopt in god knows how many years in the future. Despite the smoothness in his voice, there was also a steely undertone that indicated that it wasn't an offer but demand.

"Why would I want to do that?" asked Harry incredulously, 'shite, shite, shite, shite…how on earth am I going to get out of this one. Fuck, fuck, fuck' chanted Harry inwardly, none of his panic showed on his face. He had faced this bastard in the future certain of his own death he wasn't going to turn into a bubbling wreck now.

"You would have power beyond your wildest imagination…together we can rid the world of this Mudblood scum" spat Voldemort passionately, it was almost as if he truly believed what he was saying.

Harry couldn't help but laugh, he had never seen Voldemort's speeches, and right now it stuck him as utterly ironic. Voldemort was what he liked to call 'Mudblood scum' well almost anyway. Voldemort was truly a hypocritical arsehole and Harry just wanted to throw that in his face. He knew it would spell his doom, but really … he couldn't help himself.

He didn't even flinch when the 'Crucio' curse came his way, he had expected it really. It seemed time hadn't changed Voldemort's temper if anything it had gotten worse. Harry fell to his knee's gritting his teeth refusing to scream. It caused a ripple in the Death Eater ranks seeing someone not screaming under such a painful curse. Even the most hardened Death Eater always screamed! If they hadn't been afraid the curse would be used on them they would have been talking about it. They watched the boy on the floor in fascination; two were more worried than fascinated.

Regulus watched Harry worriedly; he had never truly bothered about Harry Evans in school. He had felt it was the boy's fault he hadn't made it as the Seeker of the team, he had been jealous really. He hadn't ever said anything or even spoke to the boy in school, now though so much had changed. Harry had made him see there was a life outside the Death Eaters, to see perhaps he could make up for all the wrong he had done. He had foolishly listened to his parents about Voldemort, now he was regretting it. He had been content to end his own life to ensure Voldemort was killed. Harry made him see he could be around for it, he had been about to go to Gringotts when he had been called. Now it seemed if Harry didn't get out of there he would be the only one who could do it. He didn't want that burden, so he was either going to have to save Harry or die trying. He owed the boy a life debt anyway, so this was the perfect way to repay it.

Severus felt like he was dying watching Harry gritting his teeth under the horrific curse. He had felt the heat of that curse three times; it was the most excruciating pain he had ever felt. He knew what Harry was going through, and it hurt his heart that he could do nothing but watch. He wanted to help Harry, but he couldn't, the Death Eaters were watching him. They knew he was best friends with Harry, and they were just waiting on an excuse to use their wands on him. To get back at him for all the times he had bested them, even as a first year he had known more curses and hexes than they even knew now.

"My Lord you promised" said Severus hesitantly, letting out a little breath when Voldemort turned to him releasing the spell. He didn't know how long it had been but to him if felt like hours. Time was a funny thing when you were petrified everything slowed down and almost at the point of stopping.

Voldemort stared at Severus before dismissing him completely, turning his attention once again to Harry. He would have that boy's power at his disposal or he would be death with it was as simple as that. He really didn't care about the flimsy promise he had made to his men - he never kept his deals unless it suited him. He watched the boy curiously, wondering how the boy had managed to stay silent during his torture.

"Join me" said Voldemort once again.

"Bit hypocritical that would be seeing as I'm what you call a 'Mudblood'" rasped Harry dryly. He couldn't help but think of Severus' so called promise; he had a feeling what it was. He knew Severus had asked for Lily to be spared in the other timeline. Severus must have asked for both their safeties. His and Lily's. Silly bloody man that he was, Voldemort hadn't kept his promise in the other time either. He had tried thought, gotta give him that, he had told his mother to stand aside.

"Join me and no one will think about your tainted blood" said Voldemort triumphantly thinking no doubt he would win Harry over with that - honestly didn't Voldemort know him at all? Of course he didn't. It was so easy to forget Voldemort didn't know him; he wasn't the boy who lived after all yet. Hopefully wouldn't ever be if he could ensure it, him and Black, his only regret was that Severus didn't know maybe even Lily. He should have told her, especially never to trust Peter Pettigrew.

James, Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew had of course still created the map, still became animagus' and of course romped around with Remus during the full moon. They didn't bother Severus; they didn't like him because he was a Slytherin but didn't bother him. Lily was extremely protective of Harry; everyone in the school knew that. Despite the fact that Harry could stand up for himself, anyone that did bother him would risk the wrath of the fiery red headed girl. For a Muggle born she was brilliant at spells and fast to boot put any pureblood against her they would have a fight on their hands. With Severus always with Harry - most of the school left them alone. It was something Avery had learned the hard way in first year. No one in history of Hogwarts had seen a Slytherin so cowed before in their lives.

"What about yours?" asked Harry back on his feet swaying dangerously.

"Excuse me?" snarled Voldemort his eyes wide with barely concealed fear. What on earth did this boy know? He couldn't let it get out if this boy did know.

"I was curious to know who won the special services to the school; I got the surprise of my life. Tom Riddle, son of Merope Gaunt, a Slytherin descendant one of the last few. You are a half blood, your father was a Muggle" said Harry, he heard the gasping of Death Eaters behind him.

All Death Eaters had blanched, going paler than Severus on a bad day, gulping very audibly. They knew it had to be true, their Lord had gone a sickly green colour, his wand raised at the ready, and the same sickly green colour erupted from his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" snarled Voldemort furiously.

Instead of being stuck with fear, like most people were when that horrific green beam shot at him he moved. Jumping like a cat away from the oncoming curse, it exploded against the wall leaving burnt scorch marks imbedded in the wall.

Harry was getting desperate now; he wouldn't survive another killing curse. He knew the only reason he survived that time was because Voldemort had killed his own Horcrux and not him. He wouldn't survive it again; he knew that much and he saw Voldemort raising his wand again ready to use another curse on him. Just then a very familiar house elf popped in, his yellow eyes widening at where he was. Harry's eyes widened in fear, he wouldn't allow the elf to die again, he just couldn't fail his little friend again.

"Leave!" yelled Harry, rolling over avoiding the curse again, this time Voldemort was aiming his wand at the elf. Growling low in his throat he ran at the little thing, grabbing him just in time for the spell to blow another hole in the wall the size of a crater.

The Death Eaters were all stunned, not just at what they were seeing but at what they had been told. They couldn't believe this boy had just run at an elf and shielded it from a killing curse. It was the oddest sight they had ever seen in their lives, but their minds were still reeling from the new information they had just received from Harry Evans. So much so they didn't even bother withdrawing their wands, they left Voldemort to do what he pleased.

Severus had closed his eyes in fear as the spell got closer to Harry; he couldn't believe he was running at an elf. If the boy survived this then Severus promised himself he would shake the boy to death. He heard the most beautiful sound in the world, Harry's voice he opened his eyes again he saw Harry whispering to the house elf. Suddenly both of them were gone as suddenly as he had been there.

The relief was short lived as each Death Eater felt the full force of Voldemort's displeasure.

X.X.X

"Harry!" shrieked Heather looking at her son in fear. He was shaking very badly, but other than that he looked fine.

"I'm fine, gather everything essential thing you need we are going somewhere safe!" said Harry, he had told his family about Voldemort's rising. Despite Lily not wanting her parents to know Harry had told them regardless. He couldn't cope with the thought of something happening to them.

"What's going on?" asked Henry looking gobsmacked.

"Please someone might be coming here…you are both in danger gather everything you need double time!" said Harry a little more adamantly this time.

Henry and Heather looked at each other in silent concern; Henry was the one that quickly led his wife up the stairs to the master bedroom. They got out suitcases and began packing their things, grabbing essentials and things they couldn't think to leave behind. Letters, pictures and all things from the girls growing up. The suitcases were jam packed by the time they were finished.

"Where's Petunia?" asked Harry worriedly.

"She's moved in with her boyfriend…we haven't seen her in almost a year" whispered Heather looking hurt and afraid.

"Damn it, come on then you have the Portkey?" asked Harry softly, his hatred for Petunia went in leaps and bounds. How could she be so selfish and horrible when she had the best parents in the world.

"We do" said Heather bringing it out.

"Hold on to it" instructed Harry, ensuring that they both had a tight grip on their suitcases.

"Dobby you have to come with the Portkey it's the only way around my wards" said Harry when he saw Dobby just standing in the corner.

A look of awe came onto the little elves face, Harry wasn't sure what it was for. Talking the way he was, or maybe it was because he had basically offered the elf a safe home. The Evans' parents were watching the house elf in fascination.

Once they were all clutching it they were through the strong blood wards and into the sitting room.

"Come with me, leave the suitcases for a minute you too dobby" said Harry walking out of the front door, they followed him until they got to the gate.

"I need a bit of blood to connect you to the wards, so you won't be hurt should you pass over them" explained Harry. Henry went first, his blood was added to the wards, he gasped when he felt powerful magic invade him was this how his son felt? Was that what his daughter felt this incredible rush of magic all the time? It was amazing. For the first time he realized what he was missing, he also realized what an incredible gift he had been given having two magical children in his family. Heather went next, having basically the same reaction to her husband a look of awe in her green eyes. Dobby finally was next, not even wincing at the blood drawn which didn't surprise Harry - Dobby had been treated horribly by the Malfoy's.

"Come on then lets get you settled" said Harry exhausted, he summoned a potion to help with the after affects and a pepper up potion. He felt better almost as soon as he had taken them, relaxing he went back into the sitting room. Eileen was there looking confused and worried, she relaxed as soon as she saw Harry.

"Harry! Is everything ok?" asked Eileen.

"Eileen this is Heather and Henry Evans my adoptive parents, mum dad, this is Eileen Prince um…Snape, sorry about that as you can guess its Severus' mum" said Harry softly, they all sat down.

"Can I get Master Harry and his family coffee?" asked Dobby looking hopeful.

"Do only that and come right back we need to talk and set the rules" said Harry sternly.

"Yes Master Harry" said Dobby nodding his head and popping away.

"Why is he calling you Master?" gasped Henry looking at his son disapprovingly.

"He won't be after we talk, he belonged to a Death Eater his name was Lucius Malfoy. The only way to free a house elf is if you give it clothes, which was what I tricked Lucius Malfoy into doing obviously…or he wouldn't be here. At least I will treat him like a human being not a piece of dirt under my shoe. You see Malfoy treats his house elf's terribly, he abuses them and makes them hurt themselves" explained Harry, Henry's glare disappeared, instead a very approving glint lit up his eyes.

"I'm proud of you son" said Henry a small smile on his face. There was one thing Henry didn't do and that was say things like that unless it was true. Usually it happened three or four times a year, when they got their school results, or when they did something selfless. Of course when they entered Hogwarts he didn't say it often because they weren't there for him to say it. Either way Harry was extremely proud to hear his 'grand' father speak to him like that. It meant the world to have such a proud father in his life; he wouldn't have changed anything in his life.

"Thanks dad" beamed Harry happily.

Dobby popped back in, putting the coffee and tea trays down on the table, milk, sugar, honey, cream everything you could possibly take with your tea or coffee was lying there. He stood there waiting on Harry speaking, his eyes on the floor like any 'good' elf did. It would depend on someone's definition of good; it was certainly a good way to act in the Malfoy house hold.

"Help yourself Dobby, and sit here" said Harry making a comfortable stool for the house elf to sit on. Knowing good and well he wouldn't actually sit on the couch - not yet anyway and he wanted to avoid any crying scenes he wanted to get back to Hogwarts and see his sister tonight.

So everyone dug into the coffee, and plates of biscuits that were on plates at the side of the tray.

"Right Dobby, you are not bound to me and you will remain that way, no do not worry you can stay here and do what you want. If it's this family you want to serve then please do so, but you will do it free. There are three things I demand of you- and that is never to hurt yourself and not to work yourself to the ground and call us all by our given names. Eileen, Heather, Henry and I am Harry" said Harry adamantly pointing out the others with a wave of his hand slowly so Dobby could see who was who.

"But what if I do something wrong?" whispered Dobby twisting his hands together looking extremely agitated. Tears were running down Dobby's face, he had never been treated like an equal before and he was confused.

"Like what?" asked Harry rolling his eyes knowing just how to deal with his little friend.

"Drop plates, not clean properly speak without permission" said Dobby listing of a few things he could do wrong.

"If you drop a plate take it to Eileen and she can repair it, and you aren't serving the queen Dobby we do not expect complete cleanliness and we know you wouldn't do it on purpose. You are free to speak to anyone how you wish, you are free and will remain so, if they treat you with disrespect you are free to tell them to piss off" said Harry softly.

Dobby gaped wide eyed at Harry, unable to believe what had come out of the teenager's mouth.

"I owe you my life Dobby, if you hadn't come when you did Voldemort would have killed me" said Harry softly, patting Dobby on the head, as usual Dobby seemed to always come and save the day.

"You got kidnapped?" gasped Heather looking extremely worried.

"I did, Dobby saved my life" smiled Harry pride clear as day in his voice. Dobby had perked up looking at Harry with a look of utter devotion on his big face.

"Why did he kidnap you?" asked Eileen having a better idea on what was going on than Heather and Henry.

"He wanted me to join him" sighed Harry sadly.

"I see" said Eileen sadly. "I…was my son there? They were telling me he had joined…but I don't want to believe it…I hope they were just taunting me" she had all but whispered the last of the sentence.

Harry didn't answer, he didn't want to, to be honest he would rather Eileen speak to her son first and perhaps have Severus tell her. He wasn't going to come between mother and son no matter what happened.

"I don't know" shrugged Harry eventually.

"Come I'll show you to your rooms and let you unpack, I have to get back to Hogwarts before anything else goes wrong" sighed Harry sadly. His absence had to have been noticed by now, unless of course the Slytherin's were covering it. He had been kidnapped and taken to Voldemort after all they weren't going to spread he was missing yet.

"Eileen will you show them around the house tomorrow? Let them know where they shouldn't go? Especially the end of the wards I don't want them hurt or found" asked Harry kindly.

"Of course" said Eileen agreeably, she wanted to talk to Heather and Henry, they had taken good care of her son. Kept him from his father and the worst of the abuse, fed him proper meals when he stayed over. She wanted to know what her son was like when he wasn't in that horrid house in Spinners End.

"Thank you" smiled Harry gratefully.

"Are you sure you are ok? They can be quite vicious!" whispered Eileen looking him over, inspecting him as if she would find something wrong with him.

"Just one Crucio and I've already taken something for it" reassured Harry softly.

"Oh before you go I've written a letter to Severus can you hand it to him for me?" asked Eileen softly, bringing a long letter already sealed closed.

"Sure" said Harry putting the letter in his robes. As an afterthought he summoned a few more vials of the anti Crucio potion just as a precaution. He knew what kind of mood Voldemort was likely to be in. despite everything he still loved Severus, and he knew he wouldn't stop loving him. Even if Severus killed him, which he couldn't see happening but still he wouldn't ever stop loving this man.

Once he was sure his 'parents' were settled in he said goodbye to everyone including Dobby. He apparated out of the house and near to Hogwarts, that done he began the long trek towards the Dungeons. First he had to actually get into Hogwarts for that, it was a long walk from the gates of Hogwarts to the entrance hall. It was too late now to get into Gryffindor tower, and she was safe up there so he would have to wait to breakfast.

The looks he got when he finally entered the Slytherin common room were comical. Harry would have laughed if he hadn't been in such a shitty mood right now. He just gave them a glare worthy of Voldemort himself and continued to his dorm. He no longer had a wand; the idiots had taken it off him. The only one he had now was the Elder wand, it was a good thing he was well adverse in wandless magic. However, it wasn't something he wanted to brag about right now so he was going to have to go to Ollivander's tomorrow and get a new one.

Right at that moment he wished he had been awarded the head boy status instead of James Potter. Nothing would have been better than his own room right now, especially with a room filled with people who want him dead. He did indeed notice most of the Slytherin's' were shaking with the after affects of the Crucio curse.

The pepper up potion was obviously wearing off, so by the time he actually got to his dorm he was exhausted. He found it empty all bar one person, Severus Snape - not someone he wanted to see right now.

"You are ok" said Severus he sounded like he had been crying which surprised Harry greatly.

"You noticed" whispered Harry his voice laced with so much sarcasm that Severus actually flinched.

"I'm sorry" whispered Severus back just as quietly.

"For what exactly? Joining the bastard or standing back as I was about to be killed?" asked Harry dryly slumping on his bed unable to hold himself up anymore.

"Both" sighed Severus, his life was nothing without Harry and Lily he realized that now. They were enough for him, but there was nothing he could do - he was trapped. The most daunting thing of all was he had been thinking about going to Dumbledore. Then Harry's warning rang in his ears 'I hope one day you come to your senses when you do I beg of you to come to me not Dumbledore' that above all else scared him. How was it that Harry seemed to know what he was going to do before it was even contemplated.

"Here" said Harry, Severus caught both things that were thrown his way, a bottled potion and a letter. A letter that had very familiar handwriting on it, his eyes widened and he practically tore into the letter. Wide eyed he read it his eyes getting bigger and bigger each paragraph he read.

"You…you saved her" said Severus his voice choked up.

"Yes" said Harry's voice thick with exhaustion.

"What is this?" asked Severus inspecting the potion and sniffing it.

"It will help with the affects of the Crucio potion, no doubt you all suffered after I got away" said Harry simply.

Severus' eyebrows rose in surprise, suspicion worming its way once again into his mind. Something wasn't right with Harry; he was confused the teen knew too much, it just wasn't possible. Who was he? How did he know all these things? And why wasn't he afraid? Nothing made sense to Severus and he hoped Harry trusted him enough sooner rather than later with what on earth was going on and what he was keeping a secret.

"Thank you" whispered Severus, gulping the potion down. He relaxed almost immediately closing his eyes as relief tore through him. Finally free of the horrible pain and small jerks he couldn't stop a side affect to having the Crucio on him.

Severus silently got up, hardly making a sound as he walked towards Harry's bed staring down at the pale drawn face teen. The moonlight in the small enchanted window made Harry look beautiful. He hadn't ever noticed before too enthralled with Lily to see how nice looking Harry was. This boy had helped him more than anyone ever had, kept his secrets for him and continued to help him even when he knew what Severus was. His heart lurched with a feeling he knew to be love, however, he loved Lily too so he wasn't sure how he felt for Harry yet. He couldn't lead Harry on - Harry was too precious for that he would never hurt this precious soul in front of him.

"Can you help me?" whispered Severus sitting down on the edge of Harry's bed.

Green eyes opened and observed the dark haired pale faced teenager in front of him "Why?" a frown twisted the teenagers face.

"I don't want this" whispered Severus feeling afraid Harry would reject him for some unknown reason.

"We can talk about it tomorrow Severus, but right now I'm exhausted I was under that spell for two minutes…a minute more I'd have been permanently affected" whispered Harry tiredly his eyes already closed once more.

"I'm sorry I was such a coward" said Severus bitterly.

Harry's eyes sprang open in surprise and shock, he knew good and well just exactly what Severus thought of that word. He hated it in his future, it was garanteed to get a raw respond from the man. Something he had found out during his sixth year, to his shame of course when he had found out the full truth "You aren't a coward Severus, you are a realist if you had tried to help you would be dead" his hand coming up to touch Severus' cheek in a very intimate manner.

Severus allowed it feeling very conflicted, he liked Harry he really did but he wasn't sure just how far or deep it went. He allowed the contact but didn't encourage it, it didn't last long anyway, and Harry's hand fell away obviously to exhausted to keep it there. Seeing just how exhausted Harry really was he said a quiet goodnight to him and closed the curtains around the bed. He got on his own bed and did the same, but used his wand and read the letter a few more times. It was very long, detailing everything and asking some really important questions - questions Severus wasn't sure he wanted to answer. He knew his mother would stand by him no matter what but she would be gravely disappointed when he told her he had joined the Death Eaters. Despite the nervousness he felt at replying to his mother's letter, he felt so much relief that his mother was alive that it nearly staggered him. 'Tomorrow' thought Severus 'With Harry's help I'll decide what to do even if I have to spend my days spying' was his last thought as he too fell into an exhausted sleep. Thank god it was the weekend tomorrow so they didn't have to go to class.

* * *

><p>What did you think? will Severus use Veritaserum? or just come out and ask? will they both swear to tell the truth for the conversation? and harry have to tell the truth or loose his magic? or will harry tell him without being prompted? will lily ever be told the truth? or will she remain oblivious and raise her son unaware of the fact her brother is actually his son from a now alternative reality? will harry defeat voldemort before the prophecy or will it still be told? will they still go into hiding? and harry work hard to bring voldemort down so his 'nephew' 'himself' doesnt have to remain in hiding his entire life? R&amp;R please<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

**Vicis Flies Tergiversatio**

**(Time Flies Backwards)**

**Chapter 7**

**Severus learns the truth **

* * *

><p>The next morning Severus was up early, he went to the Great hall and ate some food. Thinking about everything he knew on Harry Evan's including before he found out the boy was a Wizard like him. How he seemed adamant about Muggles' not being the cause of his problems, always inviting him to Mrs. Evans for dinner and to stay the night. Then all those years of Hogwarts, Harry watching for him waiting on something. Then he thought about how Harry wasn't surprised he was a Death Eater, how it was just sadness. Then he thought about how much information Harry seems to know, how he knew so much about Voldemort which by the way had the Death Eaters in disarray. Bellatrix Black had just about apparated right away, utterly disgusted.<p>

He wanted answers, would Harry trust him enough to give him them? He must be some sort of seer or maybe even time traveller? With magic anything was possible.

He noticed that breakfast was nearly over and Harry still hadn't come down. Sighing in exasperation, he grabbed four pieces of toast and put bacon between two pieces and sausage on the other two. He ignored the Slytherin's around him, not that they were talking much. They were too exhausted and sore, and suffering from information overload. The fact that they had joined a half blood made them sick to their stomachs and there was nothing they could do. They were marked, and they couldn't just deicide not to follow him or so they believed.

"Harry are you awake?" asked Severus, who was rather bitterly aware he couldn't get into the curtains.

"Yes" said Harry who sounded exhausted.

"Are you ok?" asked Severus sounding concerned.

"Tired" murmured Harry opening his curtains, and he did look it black circles were very prominent on his face.

"Do you want a dreamless sleeping potion?" asked Severus.

"No thanks I'd rather not accept something for the public potions cupboard" said Harry wryly. Too many Death Eaters roamed Hogwarts and could do anything; he was going to have to be careful. He didn't want anything to happen to himself; he remembered the havoc Draco had wreaked. How many times had he tried and failed to kill Albus Dumbledore instead hurt others? Oh no, he wasn't taking any chances, thank you very much.

"I can go and brew it for you if you like?" suggested Severus, sitting down at the end of Harry's bed watching the teenager with hooded concerned eyes.

"It takes four hours to brew so there's no point it will be almost night-time again before its ready" said Harry dryly.

"I'm only trying to help" said Severus his voice defensive now.

"I know Severus" said Harry a small smile on his face.

"Will you tell me the truth?" asked Severus, putting a silencing spell around Harry's bed so no one could possibly overhear them.

"Truth about what?" asked Harry hiding his worry.

"You know too much Harry it's not natural" sighed Severus.

"Excuse me?" frowned Harry getting rather apprehensive now.

"You must have suspected what was going to happen to my mum, you have tried for years to get me to see I didn't need to hate Muggles. You weren't surprised when I became a Death Eater, you know too much about Voldemort it just isn't possible. You have never been in the trophy room, you have never looked up information on Tom Riddle" said Severus pointing out a few curious problems.

"What makes you think that?" scoffed Harry, the panic unknowingly showed on his face making Severus surer than ever that Harry was hiding something.

"Come on Harry, you know I'm not stupid if you want me to swear an oath I will" said Severus honestly.

Harry's green eyes looked up at Severus, and Severus gasped seeing the aguish on the beautiful face before him.

"Do you truly want to know?" asked Harry the self loathing evident in his voice.

"Yes" said Severus quite simply.

"I'm from the future Severus, and before I tell you anymore I'll take that oath" said Harry his green eyes boring into Severus showing him he wouldn't be moved until he spoke that oath.

Severus' eyes were wide with astonishment; he had half expected Harry to keep denying it or tell him he was a seer. He had never truly believed Harry was a time traveller it had just been a stupid attempt at an explaination. He took out his wand and quickly made his oath to Harry never to speak about anything mentioned today ever again. Suddenly Severus' heart was thudding with the thought of everything Harry might tell him.

"What do you want to know?" asked Harry.

"What's your real name? Who are your real parents?" asked Severus just out of pure curiosity.

Harry smirked bitterly at that, well here goes thought Harry "Lily Evans and James Potter"

"Great, so they do stay together huh?" asked Severus, who hadn't been bothered by James Potter to the extent he had been the other timeline. Well it looked like he couldn't keep moaning at Lily - it didn't do much good. Severus didn't understand why he wasn't jealous; he had loved Lily all his life. He should be furious, angry, screaming with fury even surprised but he wasn't. Damn it what did that mean? Why didn't he want Lily to himself anymore? He had been furious just a year ago, what had changed? He pushed those thoughts to the side to deal with later he was alarmed though by the thought.

"Yeah for the two years they survive" said Harry bluntly.

Severus paled drastically, he looked green, and Harry was worried he would actually be sick.

"They die? How I mean how did they die in your timeline?" asked Severus.

"They were betrayed by their secret keeper, Voldemort came and attacked them" said Harry simply. He had gotten over it a long time ago, or so he kept insisting but the nightmares would indicate otherwise.

"Who would betray them?" gasped Severus wide eyed. "Please tell me it's not me" his onyx eyes were full of fear and dread.

"In my timeline Sev you and mum weren't talking, you called her a Mudblood she didn't want anything to do with you because of that" said Harry.

Severus gulped audibly he didn't like that thought at all.

"Anyway it was Peter Pettigrew that betrays them he becomes a Death Eater" explained Harry trying to change the subject.

"When?" asked Severus his voice cold and dark.

"I don't know when Pettigrew becomes a Death Eater, but they come to my home on October 31st, Halloween to Godric's Hollow when I'm one years old and kill my parents he turned his wand on me and he was temporary defeated…the killing curse rebound upon him" said Harry who seemed to have a flair for the dramatics.

Severus' jaw was unhinged, his onyx eyes were misted.

"Temporary defeated? What does that mean?" grasped Severus confused, trying to get his lost composure back and failing spectacularly.

"He created seven Horcrux's" smirked Harry.

"Seven?" gasped Severus looking ready to faint.

"Indeed, I was one of them" said Harry grinning wickedly; he was enjoying the unhinged look on Severus. After years of seeing him sneering or composed never shocked or emotional.

"Impossible!" whispered Severus shocked to the very core of his being.

"Yup, Voldemort had to kill me to remove it," said Harry.

"Kill?" asked Severus looking fearful.

"Yes, I let Voldemort kill me with the Avada Kedavra, it destroyed his Horcrux and allowed me to finally defeat him" said Harry.

"That means you know where they are right? Have you managed to destroy any?" asked Severus grabbing a hold of Harry's hand tightly.

"I can't change the timeline!" gasped Harry in fake dismay hiding his amusement.

"Timeline? Timeline! You could be out there saving your…Si I mean mother!" snapped Severus furiously.

"Good to see you won't be giving my any grief about that…I've destroyed four I've got two more to get" said Harry.

"I thought he had seven?" asked Severus confused.

"I was the last one remember…and technically speaking I haven't been born yet" said Harry.

"It must be confusing for you…the people you think of as parents are really your grandparents. Then there's the people you think of as sisters is really your aunt and mother" said Severus grimacing at the thought of it happening to him.

"It's very hard" sighed Harry sadly.

"What happened to me?" asked Severus curiously.

"I don't think you want to know" said Harry "It's not going to happen anyway…not if I have anything to say about it so don't worry"

"Tell me!" demanded Severus.

Harry raised an eyebrow "You were partly responsible for my parent's death. You told Voldemort a prophecy which led Voldemort on the hunt to kill my parents. When it became apparent Voldemort was after Lily, the person you had made Voldemort promise never to hurt you turned to Dumbledore. Dumbledore demanded you to swear an unbreakable vow, became a spy for him ultimately it was for nothing. Lily and James died, I was sent to Petunia's to be a house elf for the next ten years. No doubt you already know about some of what I went through." said Harry amusement clear as day in his voice. Oh he had known Lily was there, he could sense Witches and Wizards.

"Yes I heard" said Severus wide eyed, all those things that had happened to Harry was actually Petunia Dursley's doing? Bloody hell she had changed. He refused to think on how he was partly responsible for James and Lily's deaths…but why on earth did Harry want to help him knowing what he did?

"You are a good man Severus, you spent the rest of your life protecting me" said Harry sadly, Severus hadn't realized he had spoken out loud.

"I did?" asked Severus surprised, trying to imagine what he would have been like growing up with only Lily at his side.

"Oh yeah, you hated me but you did it" said Harry.

"Hate?" asked Severus warily, that was a big word.

"James Potter bullied you, very badly and when Lily and James had me well you only saw my father and you hated me for it. It didn't stop you trying your damn best to protect me though" said Harry.

"I see" said Severus trying to process everything he had learned.

"There's only two Horcrux's left, Nagini and Huffelpuff's cup. Nagini is with Voldemort and the cup is supposed to be with Bellatrix lest…Black. Once they are destroyed I'm going to defeat Voldemort" said Harry simply.

"You can't just defeat him" scoffed Severus his heart pounding at the thought of Harry going anywhere near Voldemort.

"I did when I was Seventeen years old thank you very much" said Harry adamantly.

"You are only Seventeen…aren't you?" asked Severus wearily.

"Technically speaking I'm twenty six years old" admitted Harry.

"Bloody hell" murmured Severus.

"I have to do it Severus before he targets my parents…I've already changed so much. Regulus is trying to get the cup but I'll need to wait and see what happens" sighed Harry.

"Regulus?" asked Severus jealously settling like a bitter pool in his stomach.

"Yeah, he knows…I told him a few days ago. You see he doesn't want to be a Death Eater. He found out about the Horcrux and wanted to destroy it, he assumed there was only one. He was going to make Kreacher destroy it, but only Godric Gryffindor's sword or basilisk teeth can destroy it" admitted Harry.

"He knew before me?" asked Severus bitterly, the jealously was actually making him see red.

"Yes, I had to tell him give him a reason to live" said Harry softly, disentangling his hand from Severus'.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Severus indignantly.

"I knew what you would become, I also knew it would take someone you care about being threatened for you to change sides. I had to wait until you got this phase out of your system. No matter what I did what I said you didn't seem to care about Muggles so I knew I had no hope of you changing. I prayed you would, very badly but nothing came of it" sighed Harry rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Severus had nothing to say to that.

"Every time I close my eyes, I see my parents dying, you dying killed by Nagini in the shrieking shack about nineteen years from now. Me being tortured, Cedric Diggory dying, Sirius Black my godfather dying, my best friend being tortured, Dumbledore dying although that I don't care about now" explained Harry a note of bitterness kept into his voice.

"You can avoid all that, you are doing it!" said Severus enthusiastically.

"I am, it's a lot harder than I thought, nothing is the same…I don't know what's going to happen. I mean I'm not Harry Potter anymore haven't been for nine years…I can't tell anyone either. I'm lost I don't know who I am anymore, where I belong" confided Harry feeling exhaustion but elated, the secrets were no longer just his if anything happened two people were around to see it done.

Severus looked at Harry properly, looking at his eyes seeing he exhaustion in them. He suddenly realized what Harry had been though all these years, and it wasn't just hunting for Horcrux's but seeing those lost to him. Surprising the hell out of Harry and himself, Severus pulled the teenager into a hug. Keeping a tight grip of Harry stopping the struggling, he instinctively knew Harry needed this. He knew what would come, and he was right Harry began crying. Letting out the badly locked up emotions he had been carrying around for the past nine years. Shuddering sobs racked Harry's frame, he may be twenty six but he didn't feel like it. It might have something to do with the fact he hadn't been allowed to be a child, when he had gone to the Evan's he had been allowed and that's what he had done. Allowed himself to be a child, he felt things like the child's body he was in. Had done for the past nine years, there was one thing Harry hated and that was being vulnerable or thought of as weak when he knew he was neither.

Severus continued rubbing Harry's back, the feelings he had for Harry grew even more. Having someone depending on him or someone to perhaps depend on was nice. He thought as he continued to hold Harry, he thought about everything he learned, he still felt angry and jealous that Black was the first one to know. Nothing else had sunk in; he was in shock himself with all he had learned. Either he truly was good at hiding and keeping a grip on his emotions or he was in shock…Severus was actually inclined to believe the latter.

Severus just wished he could tell his mother, someone who was like him. Likely to tell the truth like it was, and tell him to stop pussyfooting around and accept it. Then decide what he wants to do, that would be great now he was going to have to decide what to do with this information on his own.

He wondered if Black knew everything that was something he was going to have to ask. Once he got his jealousy under control that had been ridiculous his respond. Perhaps his feelings for Harry weren't strictly friendly after all.

Shaking out of his thoughts he noticed Harry was asleep, laying him back down. He put the uneaten food on the bedside table, before enclosing them both in Harry's bed. As Harry slept he continued on thinking about everything he had learned.

Harry was Lily's son.

Harry had defeated Voldemort in a different future at the age of seventeen.

He had caused Voldemort to go after Lily because of a Prophecy.

He had joined Dumbledore.

He had become a spy.

He had died at the hands of Voldemort's snake Nagini.

Voldemort had created seven Horcrux's only six now he supposed.

Harry was destroying them, and without him even noticing.

Looking down at the disgusting mark he had been so proud to bear a weak ago and knew with a damn certainty Harry could defeat Voldemort again. Determination began welling up in Severus, he didn't care about anything he had learned, Harry was Harry Evans now and he would remain that way. Not only that but Harry would survive again, Severus would make sure of it because he was going to do anything in his damn power to see it that way.

* * *

><p>I'm disapointed in this chapter...it just doesnt sit right...i feel as if i have Severus' reactions all wrong! what do you think? will it be a close call and voldemort defeated on the same halloween he should have died on the original timeline? not just temporary but for good? will harry come out a hero again or will he never claim he did it and the aurors find him dead? outside godrics hollow? or will they fail and voldemort die a shadow again and harry have to wait until he comes back to finish him off? will Regulus actually get into bella's vault? who will finish off nagini? Severus? will i enable harry to take the mark off being slytherins heir? R&amp;R please<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Vicis Flies Tergiversatio**

**(Time Flies Backwards)**

**Chapter 8 **

**Severus Deals With The Truth **

* * *

><p>"Sev what time is it?" asked Harry wakening up; he knew Severus was near him. Not only could he sense him, he still sat next to his bed, this time lunch was at the bottom of it. For that Harry was truly grateful he was starving, he could have ate a scabby horse. Rubbing his eyes he stretched himself out and pulled the tray towards him, throwing Severus a thank you look.<p>

"It's just past two o'clock," answered Severus his voice different than his usual smooth drawl.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry warily.

"Just information overload, I'll be fine…I think," said Severus. "Are you going to tell Lily?"

"Nobody else will be finding out," said Harry sternly.

"Are you sure? I mean they do have a right to know," said Severus.

"Sev, all it will do is confuse them; I'm her…brother now I never knew her as my mother. As far as I'm concerned she never will be, I'm simply Harry Evans now." said Harry begging with his green eyes for him to understand. Eyes he knew Severus couldn't resist, and Harry wondered why the hat wanted him in Slytherin.

"It is up to you Harry," conceded Severus.

"Thank you," said Harry gratefully. He would never tell Lily who he really was, as far as he was concerned Lily was his sister. His true grandparents were like his parents it was the life he'd always wanted. He didn't care how screwed up it was, he could still get choked up just thinking about the first year with them. He could remember opening presents at Christmas, for the first time feeling part of a family. His own family, not his best friends family, it was pardon the pun just magical.

"Harry…I think there might be a better way to get the cup is it?" asked Severus.

"How?" asked Harry a confused frown creasing his face.

"Everyone is…disgusted at what they found out about the Dark Lord," said Severus "I think Bellatrix Black would be willing to give it up."

"I don't know, she's insane Severus," replied Harry doubtfully.

"She might be in your future, but this is the past Harry, she's still a teenager." explained Severus.

"This might end up biting me in the arse," said Harry, but he was willing to give it a shot.

"Us, Harry. We are finishing this together." said Severus, his black eyes narrowed in warning, that he wouldn't be shifted on this.

Harry was about to protest, before he could he smiled "You know Sev, I think I'd like that." he had been fighting alone for nine years. It would be nice to have someone fighting along side him. He swallowed sharply remembering all his adventures with Hermione and Ron.

"Good, question is though how the hell do we find her?" said Severus. She had left Hogwarts, and contrary to popular belief he didn't know where his fellow Death Eaters lived.

"I'd try Grimmauld Place first, the Black's are all still alive…we might have the best luck there." suggested Harry pushing his empty plate away.

"Grimmauld Place? But that's a Muggl…" gaped Severus.

"Muggle neighbourhood yeah I know," said Harry grinning in amusement.

"Black was raised in a Muggle neighbourhood, damn it I wished I had known that before I basically finished Hogwarts," said Severus almost pouting, almost. Severus Snape after all did not show much emotion, never mind pout.

Harry simply laughed feeling better than he had in years. He wasn't alone with his secrets anymore, and it was exhilarating to say the least.

"Well why don't we go see now?" said Harry "I don't have any exams tonight what about you?"

"None, I don't have any until tomorrow night, and it's Potions" said Severus.

"Me too," said Harry. "So up for it?"

"I did say I wanted to help," said Severus simply enough.

"Then let's go," said Harry taking out the Gryffindor sword from the trunk. Slipping it into his trousers and covering it with his cloak.

* * *

><p>Yes thats right, I'm keeping this story going! lol this is a small teaser for the continuation! also i know the sword hasnt imbued with venom but im sorry its a plot hole i did not think of until it was too late. now ill just have to live with it! im not changing it! so will bella help them and want to end voldemort for his lies? not be insane and end up decent enough? or will i get narcissa or andy to get into her vault? they are sisters after all? R&amp;R PLEASE!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Vicis Flies Tergiversatio**

**(Time Flies Backwards)**

**Chapter 9**

**One Horcrux Left To Go … Is This The End? **

* * *

><p>Both Severus and Harry left the dorms, at the same time, confusing every Death Eater greatly. They knew Evans knew Snape was a Death Eater, why on earth would he go anywhere with him? Had he decided to join The Dark Lord. It didn't seem likely, but they all knew what fear could do to someone. The Dark Lord was extremely powerful, and he got what he wanted, when he wanted. Everyone there was completely stunned, unable to believe what had gone on. They knew it to be true; The Dark Lord was a Mudblood. It disgusted them to no end, and they were no longer proud to wear the Dark Mark on their forearms. How did their parents feel? They weren't sure, and they wished they did know. They would know soon enough, Hogwarts was finishing up soon.<p>

"I actually feel sorry for them," said Severus walking with Harry, with a renewed purpose the likes he had never felt. Not even brewing potions gave him this sense of purpose.

"I would as well, if I didn't know the havoc they would wreak in my future," said Harry in concealed disgust. He had always hated them, but never displayed it. They were people that had repeatedly tried to kill him, for seven years. Who had killed people's parents whom he was close to. Neville Longbottom was one of them, and he could name a lot more.

"How bad is it?" asked Severus warily.

"It was bad, hundreds died," said Harry bluntly. "That was only in the first war, the second was worse."

Severus remained silent at that, not sure what to say.

"That wont happen this time, I'll make sure of it," stated Harry grimly.

Severus silently hoped that Harry was as good as he thought he was. He couldn't live with himself if something did, considering he was going along with it. He wasn't concerned about himself, but Harry and Lily too. Lily loved Harry, it didn't matter to her that he wasn't biologically her 'brother'. Maybe she inwardly sensed he was hers, maybe she felt the need to look after him. She was his mother, maybe her magic sensed that. Either way the red head loved him, she had loved him since day one. He remembered a time where he had been insanely jealous of that. He wasn't anymore though, hadn't been for seven years. Everyone knew if they wanted to harm Harry - they would have needed to go through Lily. To go through Lily, you would need to go through Severus. Severus would never have stood back and let Lily be hurt. Nobody at Hogwarts wanted to mess with Severus; he had known more curses and spells than any seventh year student.

Lily had proved herself quite the fiery hell cat - a staunch defender of those she loved and the weak. Harry was far from weak, especially now, with what he knew. He had stupidly thought Harry didn't know much, only what he had learned at Hogwarts. What a joke, his friend was in actuality a twenty six year old man, with two Hogwarts Graduations under his belt.

"Hold on," said Harry as they finally reached the gates of Hogwarts and passed them.

Severus took a hold of Harry's hand, and with a deep breath both of them were gone. They shouldn't be leaving Hogwarts without permission, if Dumbledore found out he would probably blow a fuse. It wasn't safe to leave Hogwarts, and he would be disappointed in them. Not that either of them cared, they just don't want to have to put up with Dumbledore nosing in their business. Harry had managed so far without getting caught, so perhaps things would be alright.

"Well that's a surprise," mused Harry, staring at number twelve Grimmauld Place.

"What?" asked Severus confused.

"It's not under the Fidelus Charm," shrugged Harry, flicking his wand he realized it wasn't completely undefended. There were charms and spells on the building, it didn't take Harry much time or effort to tear them down.

With a simple 'Alohamora,' he was in, "Maybe you should have asked Black," said Severus as he too had his wand out in front of him. Warily walking down the hall of Grimmauld Place, it was very clean and orderly.

Then Harry heard the most annoying voice he had ever had the misfortune of hearing. One he was very familiar one, his eyes zoned in on a portrait he almost expected to be there. It wasn't which meant that Black's mother was still alive and as annoying as ever.

"Oh shite," groaned Harry, before using a spell to find Bellatrix hoping she was there despite only being a cousin. He was surprised to see that she was indeed there, so he followed the light towards her, finally hearing the argument that was happening.

"I cannot believe you let our son join that half blood!" screeched Mrs. Black.

"Or me!" exclaimed Bellatrix Black. So she had obviously just informed them that Voldemort was a half blood.

"I think you will find, my dear, you also wanted him to join," said Mr. Black.

"ORION! You better do something about this! Our son is tainted! TAINTED!" shrieked Mrs. Black.

Harry moved to reveal himself, shrugging Severus off when he tried to stop him. The Black's were steeped in Black magic, no pun intended. They could seriously damage Harry if they wanted to. Growling low in his throat, Severus also went forward, just in case he needed to defend both of them.

"I can help you there," suggested Harry.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Orion his wand already in his hand "How did you get in here?" he finished growling at Harry.

"That's not important, I can ensure your sons arm is free of Voldemort, of his taint," said Harry hiding his amusement. He had never heard the dark mark referred to as 'taint' before.

"How can you do that?" asked Mrs. Black, to Harry's surprise she wasn't shouting or sneering.

"He's a Mudblood what can he do?" sneered Bellatrix.

"I'll have you know my biological parents are both magical thank you very much," said Harry emotionlessly.

"How can you help our son?" asked Orion grimly.

"I need Bellatrix's help," admitted Harry bitterly. He couldn't believe he was asking her for help, he never in his wildest dreams believed it would happen. Part of Harry expected this to be an absurd nightmare. Then again he felt as though the past nine years was a dream.

"My help?" gaped Bellatrix shocked. Warming up to Harry slightly since he wasn't a Mudblood. Everyone knew he had been adopted by the Evan's, what she hadn't expected was him to be a pureblood. A wrong assumption to make but Harry wasn't about to correct her thoughts.

"I need the cup he gave you," said Harry grimly.

Bellatrix gape just got bigger, how the hell did he know about it? Nobody else did. She had kept it secret, and she had been alone when she was given it. With the task of keeping it safe, which she had done. She had completely forgotten about that, in her current disgust for the Mudblood. Not that she would say that to his face, he was powerful and she wasn't stupid or insane…yet.

"Well?" sneered Severus sharply.

"She will help you," said Orion. "Or be wiped from the family line."

Harry's eyes widened, he hadn't expected that, neither had Bellatrix apparently.

"I have one request to ask of you," said Harry simply, changing the future as he was, might leave his godfather without the Black fortune. He felt extremely guilty about it, but at least he wouldn't end up in Azkaban. That was one consolation in his mind, but he rather hoped the father would take pity.

"What is that?" asked Mrs. Black her eyes narrowing in on Harry in suspicion.

"To allow Sirius back into the family," said Harry, "I know he disappointed you by being a Gryffindor. Family should mean more than houses; all it means is your son is very courageous and headstrong. Headstrong is a family trait isn't it? He's not so different from you all. Not wanting to be a follower of Voldemort turned out to be a good thing right? Or both your sons would be servants to Voldemort."

"I'll think about it, that's all I can offer you," said Orion reluctantly.

"That's all I can ask, thank you, we really must get going," said Harry speaking to Bellatrix grimly.

"It's not like I have a choice," sighed Bellatrix, she didn't want to be disowned. Her parents would kill her for that. Considering her sister had already been disowned as it was.

"No you don't," said Orion "Now go."

* * *

><p>"I wish to enter my vault," said Bellatrix with Severus and Harry right behind her.<p>

"Very well Miss Black," said Gridrick. Yelling quickly in Gobblegook they were quickly escorted to the vault. Passing a very familiar dragon, it was a shame the dragon would never see daylight. Since he didn't need to break out on its back, he smiled sadly remembering how it was all Hermione's idea. He missed them something terribly, but he wouldn't trade this for anything. Seeing his grandparents, his mother father, godfather everyone alive and whole. Unaffected by the war, and they would remain that way if he had anything to say about it.

"Now what?" asked Bellatrix, once the vault was open.

"Now we destroy it," said Harry, grabbing the Horcrux, glad to have none of the events that happened before happen this time. No betraying goblin, or rather devious he had done what Harry had asked him to do. It had taught Harry to be more cautious and smart when dealing with people. Which was probably why the hat had put him in Slytherin this time round, without even waiting on his opinion.

"What is it?" asked Bellatrix suspiciously.

"Something dangerous, we have to get out of here to destroy it," said Harry.

"Thanks for the help," said Harry once they were back outside Gringotts.

"I didn't do it for you," sneered Bellatrix.

Harry cocked his head to the side, "Does that mean you wouldn't have helped us? Truthfully?"

Bellatrix screwed up her face before answering very reluctantly, "Anything to get rid of that…lying conniving Mudblood."

"You might think a road to killing people is the best thing, but think of this Bellatrix, Voldemort is powerful and he's only a half blood. Dumbledore is even more powerful, whether you like it or not - he's extremely powerful. I'm only a half blood, and I'm about to prove how powerful I am. Look at Crabbe and Goyle; they are thick, stupid, and are almost squibs that is what inbreeding does. Every family needs new blood every now and again. Look at Sev with the prince family line, his mum isn't very powerful, yet he's extremely powerful. Being a pureblood doesn't mean squat." stated Harry firmly, but before Bellatrix could reply. Harry had grabbed Severus and apparated them to the Forest of Dean.

"You think I'm powerful?" asked Severus surprised, feeling very smug that Harry thought so for some reason.

Harry snorted "I know you are, if we were to duel Severus…I have a feeling I'd either loose or win by the skin of my teeth." just remembering how powerful Severus was when he was seventeen made him shiver. He had been holding back then too, not wanting to hurt him. He had been an idiot not to realize something was wrong then. Or better yet when the sword turned out to be a fake in Bellatrix's vault. He wasn't just powerful but extremely smart, creating his own spells, potions. He had never appreciated it before, but he did now and that's what mattered. Severus wouldn't die this time, he wouldn't allow it. Severus deserved a better life than the one he had lived before. If it cost him his life it was a small price to pay for the happiness of everyone he loved.

"Yet you say you could take out the Dark Lord?" asked Severus in complete denial at what Harry was saying.

"Severus with what you knew, you could finish Voldemort off, and stop calling him the Dark Lord he doesn't deserve that title." grimaced Harry, that name was a sign of respect in his book and he didn't like it.

Severus remained stubbornly quiet.

"Stand back," said Harry putting the cup down on the floor. One more, he only had to get one more before he could finish Voldemort for good.

Severus cautiously took a few steps back, wondering what was going to happen. He had barely heard of the word Horcrux, he knew next to nothing about them. Just like everyone else really, nobody knew anything about Horcrux's. That was only because there wasn't much information on them to be had these days.

Without hesitation Harry drove the sword of Gryffindor deeply into the cup. Stepping back as the cup began shrieking and smoking. Voldemort's visage appeared screaming and cursing in agony. Harry knew Voldemort didn't know the Horcrux's were being destroyed. It was because he hadn't before; he had been surprised to say the least when Harry mentioned them. Especially telling him they had all been destroyed.

Harry looked back at Severus and smirked at him, he had his hands firmly planted over his ears. Harry was used to the shrieking, he had destroyed them twice now. Removing them nonchalantly, he sneered at Harry as if to say so what. He could do that without Harry being offended. Harry always, since he knew him, seemed to be greatly amused by his sneers. Of course at the beginning he had been very annoyed with that. Now he was kind of grateful, someone knew him well enough not to get offended by them. Lily didn't laugh or become amused by them, it was just Harry apparently. Lily took everything that came with being best friends with Severus sneers and all.

"Ready to go back now?" asked Harry innocently as though he wasn't planning on killing Voldemort. Using a spell to get rid of the now destroyed Huffelpuff cup.

"Unless you plan on taking in your surroundings I don't see why not," said Severus sarcastically.

Harry merely laughed; he wasn't sure if Severus had been sarcastic by this time in the original time line or if it had been earlier. Sarcasm was for most part a defence mechanism Severus had picked up. He wouldn't need it this time though.

"Let's go then," said Harry grabbing a hold of Severus he apparated them both back to Hogwarts.

"What next?" asked Severus as they walked through the gates of Hogwarts.

"I'm not sure, Nagini needs taken care off, for most part he takes it everywhere with him. He only took her to Hogwarts because he needed to protect her. I think some part of him suspected his Horcrux's weren't safe. I doubt he takes her with him everywhere here…or does he?" asked Harry staring at Severus plainly.

"No, I only see it when we are called," sighed Severus.

"So I'll need to go there?" groaned Harry, he really didn't want to do that. Last time he had barely gotten away with his life. His eyes began twinkling when he thought about using Dobby to gain access to the place. There wasn't a place secure enough to stop House elves getting in - they had different magic from wizards.

"What are you thinking?" asked Severus seeing the twinkle in his eyes.

"I've figured out a way," said Harry.

"Care to share?" asked Severus sarcasm deep in his voice. He didn't like being left out.

"I'm going to use Dobby to get in there," said Harry smugly.

"You mean us don't you?" asked Severus in warning.

"No I actually meant me, just to kill the snake and leave." said Harry.

"Why not kill him there?" asked Severus confused.

"He'll be furious, he'll know it's me and he will probably come after me. For the fear to go away, I'll need to do it publicly. I don't relish the thought of doing it that way, trust me." grimaced Harry. "I just have to do what I have to do."

"What about killing him then telling the ministry?" asked Severus.

"Then I might be arrested, I went to him and its not self defence that way Sev," said Harry. He wasn't the boy who lived anymore, he wasn't held in high esteem with the public. He might end up in Azkaban, something he hoped didn't happen but it could. Harry didn't want it to happen, so all he could do was make it look like self defence.

Severus closed his eyes and grimaced, he hadn't thought about it that way. He guessed Harry did have a good point, a sigh left his lips.

"So when are we going?" asked Severus eventually as they entered Hogwarts.

"Tomorrow," decided Harry eventually. "Tonight I'm going to spend some time with my sister - just in case anything does happen." he didn't have to worry about a will. He already had one written out; the Ministry wouldn't get a penny of his money. He had claimed them, the vaults so they were his. If the Ministry got involved before Harry (who wasn't born yet) got them, he wouldn't get the chance of getting them. Not that little Harry would need them, he would have both parents, and the entire Potter fortune when he turned seventeen.

Severus simply nodded; he needed time to think as well at everything he had learned. It had yet to properly sink in, when it did the panic and worry would probably set in too. Harry was actually going to go out there and kill The Dark Lord. He had just gotten used to the fact that Harry was Lily and James' son. That he was from the future, talk about information overload. Now he would have to get used to the fact that Harry might not make it. He couldn't believe anyone could take on The Dark Lord and live. It seemed too surreal, after all the Dark Lord was powerful…extremely so.

* * *

><p>There we go! will harry survive? or will his passing create a whole new world? will severus wait for little harry to grow up only to realize he would never be his Harry evans? will severus have to tell lily exactly who harry really was? or will harry survive and create a whole new legend? is pettigrew already a death eater? will he be arrested along with everyone else? will he try and kill harry? putting posion into his drink? R&amp;R PLEASE!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Vicis Flies Tergiversatio**

**(Time Flies Backwards)**

**Chapter 10**

**Is It The End of Lord Voldemort's Reign **

* * *

><p>Harry was gone, Severus was pacing up and down the fireplace of Slytherin common room. It was dinner time, he didn't have the stomach to eat anything right now. He was sure Lily was worried, especially with them both missing. Still he couldn't find it in himself to go and eat. He had to stay here and wait, make sure Harry was alright. The fear he had was paramount. He loved Harry, which caused Severus to stop dead in his tracks. He'd finally admitted it, he loved Harry and wanted to be with him. Lily was like his sister, she loved another, and he realized he too loved another. Lily's son, the irony's of life didn't surprise him. He knew if Harry hadn't been there he'd have loved Lily…or maybe it was just because of what he knew that he thought it. Harry had told him he loved Lily, enough to protect a son he hated, or so Harry insisted. He could finally tell Harry how he felt. Hopefully he'd get that chance, he couldn't tell him yet though. He couldn't cope with finally telling him, then loosing him to Voldemort.<p>

Again Severus began pacing, counting each second that passed, his heart beating through the roof. Half an hour later, he jumped out of his skin, his heart in his throat, hope choking him, only to be solely disappointed. It wasn't Harry, it was just a Slytherin returning from dinner.

Damn it where was he? Why wasn't he returning it didn't take that long to kill a snake. Returning to his pacing, glaring at the lone Slytherin that dared to glance at him. The poor third year squeaked and fled up the stairs to his dorm. Normally it would have amused Severus but he was just too damn worried.

It was another half an hour before the door opened, allowing Harry into the common room.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" snapped Severus his face alight with worry.

"It's fine Sev, just took me longer than I thought to kill the Snake, it wasn't a Horcrux by the way…must have done it later." said Harry, he might be from the future and know a lot, but he didn't know everything. All he knew was that he definitely wasn't a Horcrux.

"Did he hurt you?" asked Severus calming himself down.

"No, I'm fine." said Harry shaking his head. "He's just extremely pissed off…no doubt he'll attack either Hogsmeade station or the train when it draws into the station."

"Well he will be doing it alone, I'm not sure there are any loyal Death Eaters left." said Severus.

"I wouldn't count on that, fear is a big thing," said Harry not believing none of the Death Eaters were loyal. The younger ones probably wouldn't, but the older Death Eaters were evil and had been for far to long.

Severus didn't refute the statement so perhaps he was thinking along the same lines as him.

"So what exactly happened?" asked Severus, as he guided Harry through the common room, up the stairs, along the corridor and winding stairs. Until they were outside their room, they shared with two other boys, they wasn't head boy after all. Once both of them were inside, Severus used every spell he could think of on the door. If the Death Eaters got wind of their plan, well let's just say he dreaded to think about it.

So Harry sat down on his bed, and began his tale of how he'd managed to destroy Nagini with Voldemort there.

**-0 FLASHBACK 0-**

"Dobby?" called Harry; he'd bolted for Myrtle's toilet as soon as he got out of class. Severus had been very reluctant to let him go, but in the end said he'd see him as soon as he got back. In Slytherin common room, it was said so demandingly that it was Severus's way of saying be there or else. Myrtle's attraction wasn't entirely based on him being famous, no if ghosts could blush she would have. Giggling at him, flirting with him, he wondered through if Myrtle knew. He hadn't changed, he was a carbon copy in the future, and Myrtle didn't have many friends or people willing to talk to her. Maybe she'd had the sense not to talk about it.

"Yes Harry sir?" asked Dobby popping in; the difference to the house elf was astonishing to say the least. He was standing proud and tall, speaking properly, his parents must have something to do with that. Er, his grandparents strictly speaking, but they'd raised him and he'd always love them for their selfless nature. Lily had received their unending kindness; Petunia had missed out on any good traits. In turn Lily had passed it on to him, unfortunately everyone in the future only saw James.

"I need you to get me into Voldemort's lair," said Harry, "I have to kill his snake."

Dobby's eyes widened comically, "That will make him very angry Harry sir," he said his voice small, his ears flat.

"Yes it will, I need to make him mad," explained Harry, "If you don't feel comfortable doing it that's fine." he knew Dobby would never disobey him, he'd do it whether he liked it or not. It's just how House elves were; they took orders at the end of the day.

"I'll do it Harry sir," said Dobby solemnly, "For you." he finished. Harry had helped free him from the Malfoy's and for that; he'd be forever in his debt. It had been torture in Malfoy manor, the cane was the worst. The master had given one as a gift to Lucius too, and he was overly fond of using it. He liked hurting people and things.

"Thank you, just make sure it's near to the snake as possible, I have to kill it then get out of there. He must see me, and know I've done it." said Harry.

Dobby stared at Harry as if he'd well and truly lost his mind did he apparate the boy to St. Mungo's? He obviously needed his head examined. Unfortunately Dobby was too loyal to do that, even if this master was insane, he was kind and friendly. A friend to Dobby, nobody else had ever done that, other than his other House elf friends. This boy treated him as if he was an equal and it was the most liberating thing he'd ever felt.

"Do you understand?" asked Harry staring down fondly at the house elf.

"Yes sir," said Dobby his voice strong, even if his thoughts were in turmoil.

"Then lets go," said Harry standing up straight, offering the house elf his hand. He'd been Apparated quite a few times, his heart clenched tightly, last time in his life Dobby had died Apparating them out. He'd saved them, at the expense of his own life. Not this time, this time both wars would be avoided. He'd gotten rid of the Horcrux's all was left to do was kill him without getting arrested.

Dobby took Harry's hand awed that Harry trusted him so much, why had Harry saved him? Why him? What made him different from all the other house elves? Not only saved him, but let him serve a new family. He took care of them, and Harry when he wasn't a Hogwarts.

Shaking off his thoughts, he used his magic to draw himself mentally to Voldemort's hide-out. There was only Voldemort there; he couldn't sense animals - not until he was there. He turned them both invisible, before popping them silently into the decrepit building. The snake wasn't there; they waited silently for hours until it came. As soon as it came, Harry let go of his hand, and he once more became visible. Dobby's magic only worked by touch, at least his invisibility magic anyway.

Dobby watched as Harry unsheathed a sword, that made his eyes widen, that was Godric Gryffindor's sword. The Goblins would love to get their hands on it, it was magically and officially there's. They'd never been able to find it though, after Godric Gryffindor died. All metal made and sold by goblins only belonged to the wizard until their deaths. Then they were reclaimed by Gringotts, it was their law.

Voldemort didn't know what was happening until he heard the squelching sound of Nagini being chopped in half. Voldemort withdrew his wand, intending on killing him, his face a mask of fury. A scream of rage tore from the wizard, but it's the last they heard as Dobby Apparated them out of there.

**-0 END OF FLASHBACK 0-**

"An hour?" asked Severus surprised.

"Yes, it must have been patrolling or eating," shrugged Harry.

"I don't like how calm you are about this," snapped Severus letting off some steam in the only way he knew. To snap snarl or fight someone, Harry had known him long enough to know what he was up to.

"Sev leave the anger for when it comes, trust me you're gonna need it." said Harry grimly. Then again the other battle had been strangely anti-climatic. One back fired curse and happy days. Then again, it was the same as what happened when he was a baby, and look at the event they made that into. Although part of Harry wondered how the hell it had backfired in the first place. Maybe it did have something to do with his mother's protection, which caused it the first time around. Or maybe he had been destined for the phoenix wand since he was born, and the brother had been unable to hurt him even then. There were millions of possibilities; even he wouldn't ever be sure of what happened that night. The strange thing about all this is if he succeeded - it won't happen. He doubted Voldemort would create another before coming for him, if he did then there would be hell to pay upon his eventual return. Evil always found a way back into the world.

"Who said I'd be fighting?" sniped Severus staring at Harry through hooded eyes. He was terrified of what was coming; it wasn't an emotion that sat well with the half blood prince at all. Not only for himself, but Harry, he loved him, yes he was admitting it, and damn it he didn't want to see harm come to him.

"No one, I'd never presume you would, but I think regardless you will have to fight - even if it's only to protect you from the spells the Death Eaters cast." said Harry shrugging his shoulders his face impassive. He knew this was Severus' way, and tried not to take anything he said to heart. Times like this though, he missed Ron and Hermione. He'd never be their best friends, only his younger self might some day. They were going to be just children, and him? Well he was an adult. It would be very improper of him to befriend them; they'd think he was some sort of monster. He shuddered at the very thought, no his Ron and Hermione would never know war…would never be brought together by a troll. The world he knew was gone, and for the first time it truly sank in. Making this world feel very, very alien to him.

He shuddered feeling down and depressed.

"Harry?" ventured Severus, seeing Harry so…broken scared him. Had he finally realized what he had done? Severus was finally starting to see that Harry was just a teenager/adult doing what was right. Had he been too harsh? He was just scared like Harry was at the moment.

"What is it?" asked Harry tiredly, staring at his bedding, it was silk and green and absolutely beautiful. The common room was nothing on the dorms; in fact the common room looked worn and old - just like it had in his time. It was never cold either, like he imagined the dungeons to be. He'd been pleasantly surprised it was always warm when he first joined Slytherin.

"What's wrong? You can tell me," said Severus trying to persuade Harry to share what he was feeling.

"I've just realized that the people I know back home…will never be who they were. My Mione and Ron are gone, everyone is and it's hard…" said Harry his face downtrodden he looked as though he'd had the life sucked out of him. If Severus ever imaged what someone would look like after a Dementor's kiss - it would be that.

"I know, but they will have better lives now," said Severus quietly, "And you…get to know your parents, they survive and the new Harry won't have the hard past you did."

"No, no he wont." said Harry feeling a small measure of happiness but it was still dulled by the fact he'd never see his Ron and Hermione again.

"When you change things…it's like a ripple in a pond, the affects are more enormous than you think. Especially when you have a fixation on the bigger picture." said Severus.

Harry grinned, well some things would never change, and Severus would never change…not really.

"That's better, now come on we best get some food in you." said Severus, "Tomorrow we leave here for good." there was a note of melancholy in his voice. Harry understood that, he was feeling it too. Hogwarts had been their homes, their safe heaven from abuse and hurt. Maybe not to Harry this time around, but he still vividly remembered his life in the future, his past if only by memories.

"Let's just hope I survive," said Harry quietly.

"You have to, do you hear me?" said Severus turning Harry's face to his, scowling darkly at the boy.

"Third time the charm?" he said sweetly.

Severus rolled his eyes and hoisted Harry up and prodded him in the direction of the door. He knew where the kitchens were, where a lot of places in Hogwarts were thanks to Harry. They even knew a place that the Marauders didn't.

"Just try and get Lily out of there…I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to her." he said as he opened the door, he had a horrible image of her flinging herself in front of a killing curse for him. It was just the kind of person Lily was, and he was grateful to have had this opportunity to know her.

He truly was his mother's son.

* * *

><p>To say Harry and Severus were on edge was putting it lightly. They were edgy as hell; even the students could see it. They put it down to nerves though, since they'd be receiving their N.E.W.T'S in the next couple of days. The Death Eaters though, were watching Harry with a look of disbelief. Obviously word had gotten around, how Harry didn't know. It wasn't like Voldemort usually took people into his confidence. No, it was impossible, Voldemort would never tell anyone something like that. They must be staring for another reason. What the Death Eaters failed to realize, was that Harry was regarding them right back.<p>

Their trunks were in their pockets, their wands well within reach, they did not enjoy the last train ride back. Each of them expecting an attack, but they didn't relax their stances even as the train drew up into Kings cross.

"What's wrong with you two?" asked Lily coming into the compartment. She'd just finished her last round as head girl; she was going to miss it. The first half hour she'd spend with the boys was deadly silent. She could sense something was wrong, and they weren't in a sharing mood. Lily though wasn't one to easily give up when she wanted answers. She always pushed, pushed, pushed until she got answers.

"Just wondering what to do now Hogwarts is finished," said Harry shrugging his shoulders.

"We have the entire summer to figure it out, I wouldn't worry Harry," said Lily soothing her brother.

"You are right of course," said Harry smiling at her, he loved her so much, he hoped and prayed she'd be spared when Voldemort's anger finally came down upon him. Maybe Severus had been right, he should have just killed Voldemort. Although it wouldn't bring peace to anyone, the Death Eaters have to know someone was out there. Someone powerful, light and not taking any nonsense so they won't try and rebel. Like the time they had after Voldemort's first defeat, Bellatrix, Crouch Junior, and the Lestrange's. Many had paid the price, one set of parents came to mind - the Longbottom's. He smiled at that, he wondered what Neville would be like with parents bringing him up.

Lily relaxed seeing her brother cheering up, now to Severus.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Lily her green eyes glaring into Severus' as if she was daring him to lie to her.

Severus smothered his amusement; her glares had never worked on him. If she had glanced at him softly though, he'd have spilled everything. Or maybe not. "Just hoping I get the grades I need to become a Potions Master."

Lily wanted to laugh, "Don't be silly you aced it," she said.

"I'm more worried about Herbology," said Severus, lying through his teeth. He had aced everything, he knew he'd become a Potions Master. Harry had told him, he was definitely not going to waste it being a Potions teacher anyway that's for sure. According to Harry he was best known in his field and the youngest ever. He couldn't wait for that to happen, and without Voldemort he could brew until he dropped dead.

"Oh, well you won't be top but you should be pretty close up there," said Lily, Frank Longbottom was the best at Herbology; he had an affinity for knowing what was what. Something he'd passed on to his only son, Neville Longbottom.

"I hope so," said Severus, Lily finally relaxed; honestly, Severus couldn't see why they didn't tell her. Unfortunately he was under an oath, he couldn't tell her even if he wanted to.

"We are drawing up," said Lily looking out, her mother and father were waiting on her at the other side or so she thought. She didn't know they'd been moved into Harry's home yet.

"Then lets get ready," said Harry bracing himself up, if Voldemort didn't attack he'd be solely disappointed.

Nobody knew Voldemort like Harry did.

He wasn't disappointed.

* * *

><p>Everyone had just gotten off the train when pops began surrounding them, curses flying left, right and centre. Screams immediately began ringing around the.<p>

"Lily get the first and second years away now!" yelled Harry withdrawing his wand, pushing his way through the crowd, it was hard to do since they were all running in the opposite direction. His arms and feet were sure to be bruised by tomorrow. If he survived this. He didn't look back to see if Lily was doing what he asked her.

Lily panicked but Harry's demand pushed her into action. Helped by the fact that James was doing the same thing. She turned away, helping them then turned back guarding their back. She noticed Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"Someone needs to get the Auror's" cried one voice.

"Sirius go get Dumbledore," shouted James over the pandemonium breaking out around him.

"Okay," said Sirius nodding wide eyed, thanking Merlin he'd passed.

"The Auror's would have been a better idea!" hissed Lily, putting up yet another shield charm to stop the barrage of spells coming her way. She was a powerful witch and the spells backfired, returning them to their owners. She was worried about Harry! And Severus he was nowhere to be seen. Inwardly she was praying for them to be okay.

"Frank!" yelled James; frank was guarding a group of what looked like third years with Alice bringing up his rear.

Frank looked over momentarily.

"Get the Auror's!" yelled James.

Frank looked from Alice to James looking worried.

"Go!" agreed Alice, flinging spells at the advancing Death Eaters. She noticed some of the students were climbing under the train. That was a good idea; it would keep them out of the line of fire. She ushered them over there, as Frank disappeared, helping them down. More and more students joined in, as the fifth, sixth and seventh years protected them. Not just them, but also the parents of the students. Some of them had backed away, obviously not wanting to join. She stared at them in disgust. Unfortunately she couldn't for long, as she stopped three more spells hitting them.

Glass was smashing around them, as the spells hit the Hogwarts express. They were going to have to fix that rather quickly. Just as he was starting to feel exhausted, the advance stopped. Everything stopped, looking around she saw the Death Eaters were just standing there. Wands still at the ready but waiting…for what she didn't know. Moving slightly to get a better look at what was happening. Harry Evans and Voldemort were staring at one another, fury bubbling off both of them. She was terrified at the sight of Voldemort, yet Harry was standing there calmly.

"Harry!" shrieked Lily, immediately trying to get to him when she realized what was happening.

"No," said James, holding her back, Alice had to help, as she was fighting tooth and nail to get to her brother. Alice and James were staring ahead still fearful of what was going to happen. It was almost like time had begun to stand still.

Then Voldemort spoke making them all chilled to the bone, and it had nothing to do with the cold station.

"Now you die," said Voldemort furiously, his fury at this boy knew no bounds. He'd lost him a lot of Death Eaters, his respect and his anonymity. Then he'd actually bet him, killed his snake he wanted his blood. He'd show them who was more powerful, and they'd bow before him in fear. He'd rule the world to his liking, and if they didn't like it - he'd kill them. There would be no uprising; no they'd fear him too much. Evan's would die tonight. "Or should I let you watch as I kill your entire family…for dare allowing you into their lives."

"You've already been to their house, find it empty did you?" chuckled Harry, he could feel Severus shaking from behind him. This wasn't the man he'd known, the Severus he knew would never have shown weakness. Maybe Severus ha changed too. He wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" snarled Voldemort.

Shit thought Harry "Accio trunk!" he said, flinging it on the way of the on coming spell, stopping it from hitting him or others behind him. "Get out of here! Go now!" snarled Harry. "Dobby bring friends and help!"

And the fight was on.

"Expelliarmus," said Harry.

"Protego," said Voldemort "Crucio!" it wasn't aimed at Harry, it was at an innocent student.

Harry's nostrils flared, Voldemort knew what he was doing damn him. He ran for the student, knocking him out of the way, the spell hit him, but he didn't fall or cry out. You could see he was in pain, but that was it.

Harry wanted to scream, he wanted to rage, but he didn't want Voldemort to get any satisfaction. Sweat was trickling down his body, in his effort not to scream as his body racked with pain. Voldemort was opening his mouth, and Harry knew he was about to utter another spell.

"Sectumsempra," snarled Severus not wanting to let this continue. He had to help Harry; he couldn't stand back and do nothing. He wasn't like the cowards behind him, just watching and waiting.

Voldemort's spell was broken, as he had to stop Severus's spell hitting him. He stared at Severus promising him death. Just as soon as he'd finished with Harry Evan's the boy had to go, even now they were rebelling against him.

Nobody seemed to notice that two by two the younger students were leaving. Nobody was about to point that out to Lord Voldemort, too afraid he'd kill them.

"Incarcerous," said Harry breathlessly, his entire body shaking his face showing nothing but grim determination.

"Imperio," snarled Voldemort.

"Confringo," shouted Harry, putting as much magic into it as he could, Voldemort's shield wasn't enough, half the spell penetrated, wounding Voldemort. Who looked down at the wound as if he couldn't believe his eyes, his fingers touching the blood as if he couldn't believe it was there. Then the pain registered his eyes flared and he shouted a spell back.

"AVADA KEDAVRA," he was done playing games. In fact if anything Voldemort was getting scared.

Harry once more summoned a trunk, causing some poor students stuff to be scattered all over the train station. One could say it wasn't a 'poor student' but rather a lucky one - if they were alive that is.

"Fiendfyre!" Harry yelled fire shot out of his wand, and straight for Voldemort like an avenging phoenix. Twirling around him, but unable to touch him as Voldemort used water to combat the spell.

Harry struggled to keep the spell going, pouring as much of his magic into it as he could. Both men stood there, in the battle of the magic, as the seventh years stood around stunned. They'd never seen a real battle before, not like this, they were so powerful the air around them was full of static. Even Lily had stopped struggling, gaping at her brother as though she'd never seen him before. The closer people were shielding their eyes, from the powerful light of the flames. A few Death Eaters were backing away, fear evident through their masks.

More pops surrounded the station, but neither Voldemort nor Harry so much as looked or twitched. Their concentration was on one thing and one thing only each other. Voldemort did nothing to protect his Death Eaters, as Auror's began taking them down. Did nothing to help those who began fighting the Auror's either.

Everyone gave them a wide berth, fire and water continued to pour from them.

In a last ditched effort, Harry poured the last of his magic into the spell, hoping against hope it worked. He was Voldemort's equal it should work. He fell to the ground weak in the knees, thinking he'd failed, when he heard an almighty and unholy scream surround the station.

Voldemort was on fire he was naught but ashes in seconds, as the Fiendfyre destroyed everything and anything it touched within a second if not seconds.

"Harry!" screeched two distinctive voices Harry knew.

"Harry, Harry please be okay," sobbed Lily her green eyes filled with fear as she stared down at him, her tears falling like rivers on his face. Harry was too weak to attempt to bat them away.

"We need to get him to St. Mungo's," said Severus.

"We don't know where it is," said Lily wide eyed, and they couldn't blindly apparate there.

"Harry I love you please hold on," said Severus, there he'd finally said it. Hopefully that would help Harry hold on until somebody came to help them.

"Will somebody help him!" shrieked Lily furious with the Auror's for not immediately coming to his aid. He'd just defeated Voldemort, if anyone deserved their attention it was him.

"Give me him here," said Moody he had two legs and only a few scars. Harry wouldn't have recognised him if it wasn't for the voice. Harry chuckled slightly, but ended up coughing violently. He felt so weak and detached; he couldn't die for overusing magic could he? He didn't know but it sure felt like it. His heart felt as though it was about to burst, but not because of the magic. Severus had told him he loved him! Severus loved him, it was the best news he'd ever heard.

Moody took Harry, Lily and of course Severus to St. Mungo's.

The world awaited news impatiently on their new saviour. The defender was his new title. Harry wasn't going to be a happy bunny when he came around.

* * *

><p>There we go :) next chapter is an epilouge :) i hope you aren't disapointed with the story like i am but i had to finish it for those who did :)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Vicis Flies Tergiversatio**

**(Time Flies Backwards)**

**Chapter 11**

**The Epilogue And A Whole New World**

* * *

><p>A lot of things had happened over the last fifteen years, Severus Snape became the worlds youngest Potions Master as he wanted. Harry Evans was a hero to the world, and married to Severus Snape, both were rather reclusive. The hero worship was anywhere near as bad as the first time around. Maybe because it hadn't taken ten years for them to see him. Or maybe it was because it wasn't a mystery. He'd been defeated out in the open where people could see. The tale had been told many times, it was now in the history books. It had also much to Harry's chagrin been made into a child's storybook. It had been published by someone Harry knew, Molly Weasley. The rapid sales of her 'first book' had been it. She had been writing ever since but they remained in their modest home called the Burrow. Although it couldn't be called modest anymore, it had undergone some serious renovation. Each child had their own bedroom, apart from Fred and George who continued to want to share.<p>

Harry had become the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. It had taken him three weeks to get better in St. Mungo's. His core had become detached, but thankfully it had reattached itself and his magic was as strong as ever. Despite both of them having careers they still had time to have three children, two boys and a little girl. Harry carried them all, a compromise he had struck, and pregnant people couldn't brew potions. Severus would have had to give up something he cherished for nine months. Their little girl came first; her name was Belladonna Lily Snape, guess who named her? You are right it was Severus. She of course goes by the name 'Bella' or 'Donna' she didn't like her full name. She'd yet to forgive her father for that, even worse when her full name was called out during the sorting feast. Harry had put his foot down though when it came to the boy's, he'd wanted to call him 'Aconite'. The boy's in the end were named Samuel Harry Snape and Terrance Severus Snape. They were all attending Hogwarts now, with their father as the Defence against the dark arts teacher.

They lived in Harry's home that he had set up all those years ago, Eileen had of course moved out. Harry refused to hear of her going back to the Muggle world, or back to the pathetic hovel of the house in Spinners End. He'd bought her a house in Godric's hollow and his parents as well. So they could still be a part of their children's lives, and grandchildren's lives. Unknown to everyone other than Regulus and Severus, their great grand children, that Harry had bore. Lily and James had moved into a small cottage near by.

Heather and Henry Evans didn't even blink when Harry informed them he was gay and that he was dating a boy they'd watched grow up beside them. When Harry had married Severus, it was quite rightfully the happiest day of his life. Surrounded by people he'd lost before he'd known then as he grew up. His parents, his grandparents, Severus, joined by people who he'd known bad things happened to. Not even seeing Vernon Dursley had ruined his day. Unfortunately Harry had been forced to invite them; he couldn't very well not send an invite to Petunia she was supposed to be his 'sister' after all. She had come and sniffed at them the entire time.

Harry watched as the world flourished, Neville wasn't an only child; he had two other siblings, a girl and a boy. Neville, Frankie and Roxanne Longbottom. Regulus had children, hell Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew had children.

Although it had been a bittersweet day when his 'sister' was brought into the world. Little Harry Potter had a sister, Heather Potter, cute as a button and she looked like a female version of him, Harry. Long brown hair, green eyes she was gorgeous. Harry had spent the entire day in his bedroom. It hurt that he'd never know her as a sister; he'd be merely an uncle. Severus of course snapped at him that it was better than not being a part of her life at all. It snapped Harry out of his depressed state making him feel extremely sheepish. Two weeks later they'd found out he was pregnant, and it was just the hormones wrecking havoc with his body.

Lily became an independent charms mistress, much like Severus was in his potions field. She could come and go as she pleased, stay at home and take care of the children. James still became an Auror, along with his best friend Sirius Black. Remus took to working with Severus, brewing potions to earn money. It took a year, but he was able to brew his own Wolfsbane potion. James had offered him money, but Remus didn't like or want charity.

Peter drifted off from the group, travelling trying to find his own purpose in life. James had told Harry Peter seemed distant and almost guilty looking around them all the time. It was then Harry knew…just knew he'd already become a Death Eater. He was glad Pettigrew was out of their lives.

Regulus opened up a shop, selling and buying a Varity of different objects. He opened it in Diagon Alley, so people didn't have to go to Knockturn alley to get things they needed. He had only one child, Phoenix Black, a boy, keeping to the Black tradition and naming him after a star.

Harry trudged through the door, exhausted.

"Did the brats behave themselves?" asked Severus as soon as he heard Harry.

Harry stifled a grin, "You know they aren't all brat's," said Harry. The first time Severus had asked he had said they weren't brats. The tenth time, he'd said no the brats hadn't and now as a distinguished teacher, he could safely say he saw the potential in some of them. So no they weren't all brats.

"How's Terrance?" asked Severus, he felt a little lost without the pitter patter of feet in the house all the time.

"He settled in fine, joined his brother in Slytherin," said Harry proudly. Bella had been the only one to end up in Gryffindor. They'd known from day one she'd end up there, she had the heart of a lion like Harry and Lily. Even if Harry had been sorted into Slytherin the second time around. He'd had to become sly and cunning to defeat Voldemort at the end of the day.

"Good," said Severus pride filling him.

"How was your day? Missing him already?" asked Harry a knowing look in his eyes.

Severus sniffed, "I haven't thought about it," denied Severus.

Harry just laughed in amusement as he joined his husband on the couch, hugging him after a hard but rewarding days work. He picked up his plate and they both dug into their dinner. Harry had been asked to be head of Slytherin house but had turned it down. He would have had to remain in Hogwarts all the time. It had been when Slughorn retired one year after he came. Dumbledore was still his usual manipulative self, but Harry didn't let that bother him. Some things just couldn't be changed.

What did change was the lack of prophecy; Trelawney didn't become the divination teacher.

"You can't lie to me you know," said Harry his head resting against Severus' chest.

"No, I never could," said the thirty two year old man.

"It does feel empty without him doesn't it?" he mused, but that just meant he had more time with his husband. For the first time in years he had Severus all to himself.

"Yes," admitted Severus. "Do you ever regret it?" he then asked after a few moments of silence.

"Regret what?" asked Harry glancing up at his husband, summoning a bottle of wine, they didn't drink often. Severus because of his father, and Harry because of Vernon. Two goblets followed them through, and Harry poured them a drink. He thought he knew where Severus was going with it, but he wanted to be sure.

"Staying here, instead of figuring out a way back?" asked Severus.

"No, never," said Harry adamantly. He'd have been pressured into marrying Ginny Weasley no doubt. Back then he'd been so desperate for a family, for approval from the world and the Weasley's. Plus he'd not known that there was a potion to help men conceive.

"Not even when you had to teach your once best friends?" asked Severus copying how Harry always referred to Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. They weren't friends; they both had different social circles. Hermione had eventually befriended a few of the Ravenclaw students.

"No, they are different people now, so carefree, happy; I sometimes wonder what my Ron and Hermione would have made of them. Other than that no, I have what I wanted more than anything else in the world right here." said Harry.

"Good," said Severus finishing his dinner, it had taken him fifteen years to ask that question but he'd done it. He was very satisfied with the answer he got in return.

"Coming back in time was the second best thing that ever happened to me." said Harry, putting his own meal down, the wine forgotten he stood up gesturing for Severus to follow.

"And the first?" asked Severus as they both went up the stairs. Dobby cleaned up their meal and put the wine in the fridge for another day.

"You, Severus, always you." said Harry as the door closed and the house became silent, too silent. A silencing spell had been cast on their room door, and the house elves were thankful for that. They remembered times, that still made them blush furiously, when they'd forgotten the charm.

Thank Merlin for Vicis Flies Tergiversatio (Time Flies Backwards)

He's got the whole wide world in his hands…he's got the whole wide world.

THE END

* * *

><p>He-he sorry just had to add the whole wide world part...kind of wanted to put it when voldemort and harry were fighting LMAOOO the song wouldnt leave my head! :) there you go guys i finally finished it once more im sorry if it wasnt what you expected but i didnt want to leave it unfinished! :D take care and thank you for reading! byeee<p> 


End file.
